Bloody Roar: evolution
by AppleGloom
Summary: Part two of the alternate version of bloody roar. Two months later Corey finds the XGC mark on himself and his mother taken again, he goes to Japan and learns the truth.  R&R please epilogue is here. contains language
1. just another day

Hi everybody. I don't why I'm doing this but I really want to continue where I left off in beginning. It's my take on bloody roar. The story starts a couple of months after beginning with my character in it. Please enjoy!

I will never own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I will always own my characters and story ha!

**BLOODY ROAR: EVOLUTION**

"**Just another day"**

In an early morning outside San Francisco a lone figure is outside a house doing his morning routine. He is working on his movements from what he learned from yesterday's class; "Damn it!" he said out loud frustrated with himself, he slipped on one part of the form. "You okay there Corey?" asked a female voice, it was aunt he looked "Yeah I'm alright just gonna learn from my mistakes that's all. Thanks for the concern Aunt Jamie." said her nephew. It was Corey Dawson, slightly grown up after saving his mom from Reiji and discovering his zoanthrope ability. "Are you going to be done soon? Breakfast should just be done." she asked, he was staying with his aunt in Oakland while his mom was on a teachers retreat in Salt Lake City. "Just about; give me a few minutes." he kept working on some basic tai chi chuan forms that he learned from his sensei yesterday; since he needed to learn some kind of fighting considering that he might have to use it someday. He began to focus on the form again his focus and zoned out for a moment, flashes of a past memory began cycle through his head it's only bits and pieces of what seemed like being at Tylon. As the memories continue he begins to rapidly increase his speed in his form causing him to look like he's shadow sparring, at that moment he hits the ground hard; waking him up from those haunting memories. "Okay there?" she looked over to see if her nephew was alright, "It looked really silly, what was going on with you." "I'm fine I was just really zoned out. Guess I was _too _focused." he answered as he got back up dusting the dirt of his tai chi uniform.

The two of them went back inside where they ate breakfast. During the meal Corey began to sit there silently with his head down while his aunt was enjoying another fine meal courtesy of herself; she looked over to see that was just sitting there, "What's the matter Corey you always act like this in the morning. You never tell what's ever wrong with you." she asked trying to find an answer; his head was still down. "Come on Corey, I know you're mother isn't here now but I'm still family. Just tell me what's on your mind." she continued to ask. Corey looked up, "It's just that everything is so different now. I can't think of what else to do." said Corey who almost sounded depressed, there was a concerned look on his aunt's face; "What's so different?" she asked kindly "Maybe I can help you understand." he began to slightly tear up, "Understand what my life it won't ever be the same since I've become this freaky beast kid." he answered. She had a soft smile on her face, "I get the feeling that no one else in my school understands what it's like being a seventeen year old that's has the ability to turn into some sort of monster!" said Corey who really still didn't accept his zoanthrope blood running through his veins.

Corey put his head down on the table, "Corey? Are you ok?" his aunt asked, she went over to her upset nephew; "It's alright Corey, you need some time to fully understand how truly of a gift that you really have." she said trying to comfort him, he put his head up slightly. "What did you say?" he asked, "I said it's going to take some time getting use to your zoanthrope form. I was in the same situation you're in; when I was your age I discovered my zoanthrope ability when I got into a fight with your mother but at first I thought it was awesome then eventually I began to thought of it as more of a curse than anything else." she said, "My friends became more fearful around and began to leave me alone. Eventually I was alone in school; nobody would never fully understand me. After that I wanted to help people rather trying hurt them or fear me." she finished. Corey still had part of his head up, "So what are you trying to say?" he asked again not sure what she was saying. "What I'm saying is, try not look at this as a curse or punishment. Think of it as a unique opportunity for you to use your power for the uses of good and not for you personal vendetta." she explained trying to make it easier for Corey to understand.

He was still sitting there but now he put his head up, "Wait you're a zoanthrope," he asked, "why didn't ever tell anybody before?" his attention now his aunt's answer. She smiled, "Because, trust is hard to find in people these days. Besides you really never asked me or your mother, because she's one too." he froze, "Wait my mom is a zoanthrope too and never told me." Corey said stunned, "Well of course, our entire family is born zoanthropes are line goes backs hundreds of years." she said smiling again, "So why hasn't she ever tell me?" he asked again. "She wants to protect you." she explained. "Protect me from what?" he asked now full of curiosity, "How about I teach you a few things while fighting in beast form?" she asked changing the subject. "You can do that?" asked Corey who raised an eyebrow, "Listen Corey I've been known as the one of the best zoanthrope fighters in Northern California." she said sounding proud of her accomplishment. He agreed to train as he wolfed down the rest of his breakfast.

In an apartment building just outside Tokyo a meeting between quite a few zoanthropes was taking place. "Listen for just a second, just because the chances of him being alive are slim to none." said one zoanthrope, whose presence alone would scare even a shadow, "Gado you have to believe me. That guard in the warehouse says himself that he was alive. I know it sounds crazy but that's what he said." said another who was trying to prove his theory; Gado shook his head, "I'm sorry Yugo, you're just basing this on someone who obviously brainwashed and thought he was alive. I'm sorry but I can go on that fact alone." said the lion zoanthrope, "I have to agree with you there, I remember when the authorities arrived at the ZLF headquarters they found a huge mess, only weird thing was that they couldn't find a body." said a female voice with a British accent. "Thank you Jenny." said Yugo who appreciated the explanation. "I don't really give a damn if that bastard is alive or not all it matters is if _he_ is still alive is he trying to bring back the ZLF or not." said Alice who was thinking like Gado she thought Shenlong was killed several months ago.

"I think it matters. You never know when someone is dead or not, until you see that person 'in the flesh' then you ask yourself." said Yugo trying to argue with Gado, "I still can't see him to be alive, you heard what Long said when the incident occurred. That fool killed himself right in front of him, there was nothing left." said Gado who remembered when the Kenpo master told him the story; he was soaked in Shenlong's blood the poor man was shaking scared of what had become. "Moving on to another matter, I really haven't much about your run in with the Dawson kid in America, how did that go Yugo?" asked Gado changing the topic trying to avoid any conflict. "It went alright until his mother was taken by Reiji. Corey was able to was able to rescue his mother but I noticed something different when he fought Reiji." explained Yugo who seemed to be still mystified by the fight, "What was it?" asked Jenny who seemed also intrigued, "Well Corey had little or no fight training but he was able to be faster and stronger than Reiji who seemed to have experience rather than Corey." Yugo answered, "I mean is that strange for someone who has no fighting experience to beat someone who does?" asked Yugo; "It's not always strange for a zoanthrope to do that their first time." answered Gado who didn't seem to surprised, he knew something about Corey that the rest don't know. Gado was at Tylon with Yugo all those years ago trying to find Yugo's father in the labs, when Gado discovered a series of upcoming projects in the labs and he found a project codename "evolution" which involved a five year old boy named Corey Dawson who lived in the states, he couldn't find more information and left it at that; eventually years later he heard a zoanthrope named Reiji was hunting him down meaning that Tylon was ready to execute 'evolution' so he decided to have Yugo and Alice find him in the states.

"Is he able to get in contact with you just in case anything goes wrong?" Gado asked, "Yeah he is, I gave him that number you told me to write down before we left." answered Alice, "Good, I just have a really bad feeling about something." Gado said, "Why? I need to know why are you so worried about Gado, you've been saying that for weeks now!" demanded Jenny, "I really can't tell you right now, it's not the right time to say something about it until I know for sure that I didn't misread anything." said Gado. Yugo looked at him funny, "What do you mean, 'didn't misread anything'?" asked Yugo, "Listen it's not really important I just wanted to make sure Corey is able to get in contact with you." "If he isn't, then you'll have one hell of a mess then don't you?" asked a low voiced young man, everyone looked at the kid; "Kenji when did you get back?" asked Yugo who also noticed Uriko as well, "School was let out early." answered Uriko. "So what were saying again Kenji?" Yugo asked, "I said that if that kid is taken and set out to be used as the ZLF's super weapon then it's going to be damn near impossible to stop." explained Kenji. "So wait you know something about this Kenji?" asked Gado, who seemed shocked, "Of course I do, I remember overhearing two scientists talking about a project being worked on in America something called project evolution. I'm not really sure what else they were saying but I remember another detail, they had a five year old boy as its subject. Does that sound like a lot that kid you guys were helping?" asked Kenji, leaving the room silent. "Yes it does." answered Gado, "We need to get in contact with him soon before it's too late." Yugo said, Alice agreeing to the plan; "Great, try to call him as soon as you can." Gado said.

Back in Oakland, Corey and his aunt were in the middle of their fight in which his aunt Jamie was having a hard time keeping up with Corey's extraordinary speed and strength. Corey was in his wolf form and his aunt who was just in her beast form a coyote who was just getting tired out. "Corey where in the hell did you learn those moves?" she asked as soon as he went back to his human form, "Nowhere, why was I going to fast again. I'm sorry Aunt Jamie, I'm telling you I haven't been a zoanthrope for long." he said as she smile, "That's alright you'll be able to control more of your speed and strength as you develop over time." she said giving Corey some confidence. She looked up in the sky for a moment and took a deep breath, "Ok I think that's enough for one day." she said as the two went back inside.

Elsewhere, she was getting homesick. She hated being away from her son for too long, but she knew that this retreat was far from over as her bus continued to take her and the other teachers on the retreat to a local casino far away from Salt Lake City and headed towards Denver. The ride was getting long and tiresome to her and she decided to take a small nap Denver was still a few hours away and she needed the rest. As she closed her eyes the bus took a sharp turn and headed to small airport in which it stopped as it reached its destination. She woke abruptly and began to look around at the confusion as huge tall men entered the bus picking up the teachers one by one mass panic erupted. Some getting picked up and others put to sleep as one of the men got to Anna she tried to fight but the man put her to sleep and carried her out of the bus. As the man carried her out of the bus, another figure was standing by a black SUV watching the man carry his target; his eyes were red and had black hair and smiled darkly at the sight. "I'm going to get you or your son either I win" he said aloud hoping that she heard that as Shenlong was successful once again and was one step closer to bring back the ZLF.

**YEAH!** The first chapter of evolution is completed. I hope you enjoyed reading it, stay posted for the next chapter! I will try my best to make this better than the first!


	2. Déjà Vu again

Hi everybody. I don't why I'm doing this but I really want to continue where I left off in beginning. It's my take on bloody roar. Please enjoy!

I will never own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I will always own my characters and story.

**BLOODY ROAR: EVOLUTION**

"**Déjà Vu again****"**

The next day his aunt Jamie was already up she knew something was wrong but she wasn't really sure what it was so she turned on the news and sure enough she was right. It was a news report saying that in between Salt Lake City and Denver a bus full of teachers on a teachers retreat were taken to locations unknown. She knew that her sister was on that retreat and hopefully she thought that Anna was not on that bus. It was pretty early in the morning Corey was still asleep and was planning to sleep late because there was no school today so he wasn't too worried getting up later than usual. He was in the middle of dreaming until he heard a knock on his door; he got up immediately and went to the door to see who it was. "Morning Aunt Jamie, what's the matter is something wrong?" he asked wasn't sure what was going on. Corey noticed an unusual look on her face, "Corey I need to tell you something." she said almost willing not to tell him the whole truth she was worried that he would get upset since he's been worried about his mother after being taken two months ago. "What happened Aunt Jamie, just tell me its gotta to be important." Corey asked, "Well I've got bad news it's about your mother." Corey could feel his stomach doing back flips, "Her and the other teachers on her bus were taken last night just outside Salt Lake City they don't know where they went. They found the bus this morning." she said explaining Corey what was happening; his eyes widened, "You mean, she was taken again?" he asked, "Yes it seems like it but whoever wants her is very desperate. Do you know who might want to do this to her Corey?" she explained, his face became full of anger; "Yeah I have a pretty good idea who." said Corey who almost grinding his teeth in anger, "Calm down Corey, why don't you call those friends of yours maybe they can help." Jamie said trying to cool down her nephews anger, he did so; he picked up the number that Yugo left him before leaving and headed to phone to call.

She was beginning to wake up from what it seemed to be a long nap; she had been asleep for a few hours now as she opened her eyes she noticed that this wasn't the bus that was heading to Denver anymore but instead she was in a place that seemed dark and damp. She was in a large steel cage and what was around seemed to be same as well, it looked familiar to Anna "This can't be what I think it is." she asked herself out loud. "Oh I think you know what this place is Anna." said a voice unfamiliar to her, "This is very, very similar to where your son was taken when he was around five." said the voice who was now right in front of his captive, his blue eyes staring right into Anna's; nowhe was familiar it was her husband Stan who she thought went missing months ago. "Stan what the hell are you doing here?" she asked, happy to see her husband once again; "I'm finishing on what I started all those years ago with our son." he said coldly, she frowned "What do you mean 'what you started with our son'?" she asked. He smiled, "He was part of a project in order to make a zoanthrope faster, stronger and more deadly than any other assassin that Tylon could ever want. He was going to be the best assassin in Tylon Corp's history. But before we were able to finish he escaped." said Stan who was explaining a reason to his shocked and appalled spouse. "So what you're saying is that you were using _our_ son for your science experiment at work? What the hell is wrong with you Stan? Don't you forget who you are sometimes it sounds like you've become this twisted, demented person." she said as tears ran down her face.

He was looking down at her, he saw the tears running down but he showed no emotion or no use for her emotions right now. "You realize what this doing for my job here is at Tylon, I'm making more money than I ever imagined. I'm making a better life for us and Corey; so what if there's a small price attached to it, who cares?" he exclaimed justifying his reason. "I do Stan. You were using our son as a way to get promoted in a job that uses real live human subjects for evil purposes. Tylon gave zoanthropes a bad name thanks to them." she said. He smirked, "For the future security of the human race when the natural zoanthropes begin to rebel against us." said Stan; she shook her head "You don't get it do you? You married one, dumbass!" she said again. He eyes lit up in surprise, "You're…you're a zoanthrope!" he yelled; "Of course I am, you do remember me telling you that the week before you proposed to me." she reminded him about that day. "I completely forgot, I'm so sorry; I had a lot on my mind that day, I just got hired by Tylon as one of their assistant scientist to the famous Steve Goldberg before he left for Japan." he said, she gave him a disappointing look for forgetting an important moment in their lives. "Besides why does it matter? Tylon gave zoanthropes a bad rep, for whom did it concern? Nobody, that's who; Tylon's plans for creating security using humans was the best idea in the history of science!" said Stan who was backing up his workplace. "I feel sorry for you, Stan I thought you were better than this but it looks like you've had won. But I must warn you whatever you did to Corey will come back to haunt you." she said. "It won't matter after we are going to plan on doing." he said darkly, she was confused "What are you planning on doing to me?" she asked. "You'll see shortly." he said unable to keep himself from laughing as he injected Anna with a sleeping agent.

It was very early morning in a quiet neighborhood just outside Tokyo; a couple was sleeping comfortably in their bed when all of a sudden the phone rang loudly. A young man woke up abruptly from a deep sleep; Yugo was a light sleeper anyway he picked up the phone to see who would call this early in the morning. "Hello. Who is this speaking?" he asked his voice a little raspy, "It's me Yugo, Corey I've got some important news." replied Corey who seemed that this was very urgent; he was awake now, "Corey first of all do you know what time it is here in Japan? Second of all what is so important that you had to wake me up?" asked Yugo who seemed upset at the odd call. There was silence for a few seconds, "I'm not sure what time it is over there but it's like 10 am here." replied Corey who seemed that he obviously made Yugo mad, Yugo sighed "It doesn't matter anymore, what did you say was important again?" he asked. "It's about my mom; she was taken again this time to Japan. It happened last night outside Salt Lake City. Her and a few other teachers were captured who I believe Reiji might be involved again." Corey explained, again there was silence; while Corey was on the phone his aunt was getting in contact with a travel agency making plans to head over to Tokyo. "Wait a second what's going on? You really think Reiji might have something to do with this?" asked Yugo. "I'm not really sure but this whole thing with my mom being taken is like whoever is responsible for all this is trying to get my attention for some odd reason." responded Corey,

"You can't just assume that its him Corey, I'll try to find out any information about that. I'll let you know if anything shows up. What are you going to do in the mean time?" asked Yugo. There was silence for a few seconds while Corey was thinking, "I'm not sure Yugo, I'm not going to be sitting around while this going around I have to figure something out. How about I'll get in contact with you and I'll tell you what I'm going to do." replied Corey; "Alight Corey let me know as soon as you tell me your plans alright? Have a good rest of your day kid, times are about to get dark." said Yugo as he hung up the phone. Corey did the same as soon as he turned around his aunt was already off the phone with the travel agency, there was a smile on her face "Get ready to pack your bags Corey." she said, "Why?" he asked unsure about what she was planning, "Were going over to Japan!" she exclaimed. "You mean were going rescue my Mom?" he asked, she nodded her head in response. "Our flight will be leaving for Tokyo International Airport two days for now." she said, "So get as much stuff for the trip, I don't how long were going to be over there." Aunt Jamie said as Corey left and began to plan out what he needed to do for this mission.

The moment Yugo hung up the phone, he tried to go back to sleep but had a hard time going back to sleep. He went to the small porch outside enjoying the warm morning; the sun wasn't going to be up for a few more hours he let out a big sighed knowing that today was going to be a long day. He kept standing there looking into the dark sky he was beginning to remember when he was around Corey's age when he went looking for his father who all of sudden disappeared; that's when he found Gado a friend of his father's that helped him find the truth behind tylon and the unfortunate death of his father and vowing that this would be a never ending battle. He hopes that Corey won't suffer a similar fate as Yugo did; "Yugo. You ok there, it seems like there's something on your mind?" asked Alice who just got up getting ready for the early morning shift, "It's nothing really to worry about but it seems like déjà vu all over again that's going to be hitting us soon." said Yugo quietly trying not to disturb the two teens still dead asleep. "Why what's wrong?" she asked, "Its Corey his mother was taken again, it looks like that she was taken out of the states and possibly been sent to Japan." he replied. Her eyes widen, "You gotta to be kidding me? I thought we didn't have to worry about this." she said who seemed frustrated with the situation, "What does this mean Yugo. Were not helping him again, we know this for a fact; at least I'm not going to help him." said Alice who began to get upset and Yugo took notice.

"I understand Alice," he said, Alice still stood there "Good." she replied still upset. "You better get to work before you're late. Sorry for telling you." said Yugo as Alice smiled and headed out. Yugo kept standing the same spot for a few more seconds until he heard someone walking. "You're up early Kenji." said Yugo who noticed Kenji heading to the kitchen getting a glass of water, he kept silent; "Yeah, just needed a drink that's all." he replied as he took a sip. "I have a question to ask you bro." said Yugo, Kenji looked at him, "What is it?" Kenji asked, "This is going to sound stupid, was it a mistake helping you?" asked Yugo; Kenji gave him a funny look, "Are you serious?" he asked, "I don't think so, why?" "It's nothing really I just wanted to make sure that's all." Yugo said giving his little brother a confident smile, Kenji headed back to his room; Yugo decided to sit on the couch sighing deeply as began to go into deep thought.

The day was moving slowly as Corey finished packing some clothes for the trip to Japan, while doing so he was thinking what he needed to do when he got to Japan was to get in contact with Yugo and let him know what was going on. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he might not come back to the states but he ignored it; "How's the packing going Corey, you almost done?" his Aunt Jamie asked, "Just about done." he replied as he closed the suitcase, "Aunt Jamie, do ever get the feeling like you're a part of something important and you don't realize it just yet?" he asked. "What do you mean Corey?" she asked back, "Well recently it feels like there's something larger going that I'm a part of but I'm not really sure what that is yet." Corey answered. She was confused in what Corey was saying, "Don't worry about that, I never get that. I'm sure it's nothing." she replied. He smiled but in that back of his mind he knew that were was something going on, but he couldn't place it. He didn't let that thought bother him for the rest of the day, all he couldn't stop thinking about was going to Japan seeing his friends he met only a couple months ago. He said it himself that they would meet once again but in the way he hoped; the next day was the day he was waiting, it was early morning sometime before sunrise he was ready to go to the airport. He grabbed his suitcase and was almost heading out the door he wanted to let Yugo what the plan was; he dialed the number once more and waited for a response, "Hello? Who is this?" asked Alice who just got back from the hospital, "It's me Alice, Corey I've got a plan; I'm going to Japan and should be there within twenty four hours. I'm going to save her once more; I know I have a feeling that's she there. I'm going to be at Tokyo International Airport if you guys want to help if not that's ok too." said Corey. There was silence for a moment there was no response from Alice, "Ok I gotta go, bye." said Corey who hung up the phone; rushing out the door on his way to the airport. Leaving Alice to hang up the phone without saying anything leaving her with a guilty feeling; it was now or never to make a choice, "Yugo, let's get ready to head to the airport." she said giving him a happy smile.

**Wow this took some time to do this. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, stay posted for chapter three! **


	3. Welcome

Hi everybody. I don't why I'm doing this but I really want to continue where I left off in beginning. It's my take on bloody roar. Please enjoy!

I will never own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I will always own my characters and story.

**BLOODY ROAR: EVOLUTION**

"**Welcome"**

He was sitting anxiously in the airport, he never flown on a plane before; he was looking around the area waiting almost impatiently for the plane to board. It was a decent sized plane big enough to fit at least 100 people; he only had twenty minutes left, he was thinking about what he was going to do when he got to Japan. He needed to get a hold of Yugo and try to find anything information who might of done this and try to find his mother so he can rescue her once more and once and for all find out who is responsible for all this and find out why this person is doing this. He was looking out the large window where the plane was going to board, he was in deep thought, remembering the first time he went into his beast form; it was brief but it was enough time for his classmates to be scared of him for a very long time. It happened while at school a year after he was taken to Tylon when a bully was picking on Matt, and that's when Corey had to intervene; he remembered how his classmates had fear driven into them to see this boy become something completely different, something they had always seen in nightmares. No one talked to Corey after he put that bully in the hospital that was until Matt wasn't scared of Corey, that's because he saved his life. They became friends after that; Matt was the only friend that Corey really had until he met Yugo, Alice and Uriko; he was thinking if Uriko was really the sibling that his dad was mentioning or it was something he was making up, "Corey the plane is ready to board, you better hurry." said Aunt Jamie interrupting Corey's thoughts. He got in line holding his plane ticket in order to get onto the plane, his aunt was right behind him; he was shaking a little bit he was nervous he wasn't really sure going on a plane. He handed the ticket to the woman behind the small counter, she noticed him shaking; she gave him an assuring smile, "Everything is going to be alright, enjoy your flight." she said, Corey gave her a small smile in response.

He headed towards the plane looking the second part of the ticket in order to find his seat, he eventually found it; his seat was next to the window he put his duffle bag into the cargo compartment. He took off his hoodie since it wasn't really cold outside; his aunt soon joined him putting her bag into the carrier next to his. She noticed that there was something on Corey's mind, "What's wrong Corey?" she asked. He was looking through the window not really paying attention "Nothing. Just thinking about what's going to happen once we get to Japan, that's all." he replied sounding not really caring about what was going on around him. He had a bad feeling torturing him inside, he felt like something big was going to occur during this rescue. "Ok Corey whatever you say." she was a little worried still, after a few moments the plane began to get on the runway; Corey held onto the seats arm rests holding on as the plane began to ascend into the sky. A few minutes later the plane began to reach its maximum altitude and was heading to Tokyo, Japan; Corey eased up on the arm rests as soon as the pilot said it was alright to get up and move around. "That took almost forever!" Jamie said sighing in relief; Corey was still looking bothered "I think you may be thinking about this the wrong way Corey." she said trying to get his attention, "What do you mean?" he asked; "Well, maybe you should really think about what your planning on doing." she answered, "What are you saying?" he asked getting impatient, "It's that maybe your making the worse mistake of your life. You may be killed during this and I don't think is good for you." said Jamie who was trying to protect her nephew. Corey was shocked to hear this, "Listen Aunt Jamie, I know that you're worried but I think I can take care of this myself. I know I can do this, trust me you got nothing to worried about." said Corey confidently. She gave him a still concerned look like something bad might happen; Corey began to look out the window trying to enjoy the view of the sky.

"How far along is the procedure, Busuzima?" asked Stan who seemed worried about the risky operation that the scientist was performing. He gave Stan a slick smile, "Its going very well, no need to get uptight about. You will see soon the fruits of my expertise my assistant." said Busuzima who was excited about his latest creation. Stan was shaking his head still not fully trusting his fellow employee, he had heard of his unheard of experiments one of his most known is that is a clone of a zoanthrope with the legendary chimera beast. "You want to see the progress yourself?" the scientist asked Stan. "Sure, why not." he replied, reluctant of seeing the operation. Busuzima had a dark smile on his face; Stan became uneasy in response, he opened the doors as Stan saw his wife in one of those tubes that he all too familiar to him. "My god, what have you done to her?" Stan asked, "Well I'm glad you're asking. Since your son isn't willing to give himself up we have to go to plan two of our little project." explained Busuzima; "Project? What are you talking about?" Stan asked, "Project evolution. Remember that; it was your project but you failed miserably. So Tylon gave it to me." said Busuzima. Stan began to laugh evilly; "What's the matter with you?" said Busuzima who didn't understand what was funny. "Don't you get it? I was sent here to replace you Busuzima by your trusted boss." said Stan having a evil look on his face as he ready to strike at the stunned scientist. "I don't understand, replaced why?" he asked, "It's time for you go Busuzima I don't need your skills anymore." said another voice that entered the room as well, it was Shenlong. "You can't do this," said Busuzima backing into a corner the room was dimly lit so he hard time seeing his opponent as Stan went into his beast form and struck Busuzima with one fatal blow to the chest, blood pouring out as Busuzima was left to bleed out and die. "You will pay for this Stan." said the scientist as he fainted from the blood loss; "Good work Stan, I wish you were here earlier." said Shenlong who complementing on the termination of Busuzima. "Well that's just one loose end taken care of, now we just need to finish the rest of this bullshit and we can execute what was started all those years ago." Stan replied as he reverted back into human form. "Yes, yes this is what I need for the front; more people like you. You're what I'm looking for, I think this whole thing can work out after all." said Shenlong putting his hand out to shake Stan's hand cementing a partnership between the two. Shenlong seemed like that the new ZLF was going to be a reality after all. "Thank you Shenlong, it's my pleasure working for you." said Stan shaking hands, making the partnership official; Stan had other plans in mind for this operation meaning _he_ will run the new world order for zoanthropes.

It was the middle of the flight as time was moving rather slowly for Corey; the thought of getting killed was the least of his problems. Something else had been bothering him these past few days, there was a sharp pain on his arm that kept nagging him. He looked to see if his aunt Jamie was around since she was in the bathroom, he lifted up his shirt sleeve to the see the mark that just appeared a couple of weeks ago. He didn't let her know about the mark, he didn't want her to get too worried about him, and he felt like he was responsible for his own self. Corey had heard rumors about zoanthropes who end up with the mark, it would give them an extra burst of power and speed but it came with a horrible price of the one person's life and it would even kill them if they use it too much. He had to be careful while getting in fights to reduce the chance of using this extra power; it wasn't the thought of the chance of death that can occur that had him worried, it was the thought of not seeing his friends and family once more. Also he needed to find out more about the cause of all this recent trouble before it was too late. Jamie came back and seated herself back to her seat, "Enjoying the view Corey?" she asked, "Yeah, it's kind of nice for once. I thought I would ever see it." Corey replied. "That's nice. You need to tell me what's really bothering you Corey; you can't be hiding from what's in front of you." she said trying to find out what's been bothering her nephew. "You really want to know what I've been hiding from you?" asked Corey who began to get annoyed, "Yes Corey, remember I'm still family." replied Jamie; "Okay, for the past few days there's been was this pain on my arm that I couldn't explain. It just showed up and since then it hasn't gone away. Let me show you what I'm talking about." explained Corey as show her the XGC mark on his right shoulder. Her eyes widen at that mark, "This isn't good Corey." she said; "Why, what's wrong about it?" he asked, Corey saw what was coming next. "There really isn't a technical term for it but I have heard it being called the XGC mark." she explained, "What, you mean the mark that would eventually kill me if I use its power?" Corey said already knowing its potential danger.

Jamie was shocked to hear that Corey knew of the mark, "How…how do you know about the mark Corey?" she asked trying to be quite about it, "I'm not sure where I heard about it; it was something I must of picked up from the news or something like that." Corey answered, "Well however you know about this, then I shouldn't worry about you getting into any kind of fights, now should I?" she asked making sure that Corey doesn't get into any kind of trouble while in Japan. "No aunt Jamie there won't be any kind of trouble from me I promise." said Corey felt eight years old, not fully guaranteeing an actually promise; "Okay Corey, I hope you keep your end of the deal." said Jamie not trusting Corey's promise. He smiled assuring his worried aunt, their flight was more than halfway through when Corey began to see something like a skyline on what seemed like an island. As Corey noticed, "As you can see are approaching the capital of Japan, Tokyo. We are only ten minutes outside Tokyo International Airport and will be landing shortly please remain seated until we land. Hope you have enjoyed the flight at this point." said the pilot over the PA. The plane began its decent onto the runway; Corey braced himself once more to be prepared for the plane's movement. He seemed more relaxed this time but was still uneasy to him still; it was just in the middle of the evening when they arrived at the airport. Corey had a good look at the city as the plane finally landed on the runway, after a few moments on the runway the plane stopped and the pilot said, "Okay welcome to Tokyo, Japan today is Monday the time is about 5:30 pm local time. Thank you for choosing us for your travel and hope you enjoy your time in Tokyo." As soon as he finished most of the people were getting up and grabbing their luggage that they brought onto the plane.

Corey opened the compartment to grab his duffle bag and headed out to the airport hoping to find someone familiar. His aunt wasn't too far behind she looked at her watch to adjust it's time, while doing so Corey began looking around for Yugo or Alice hoping that he won't have to save his mom by himself. "Corey? Where did you run off to now." said Jamie out loud now looking for Corey who might have gotten lost in the airport. Corey was still looking until he picked up a scent that was vaguely familiar to him, "Found them," he said as Corey began to sprint towards the direction of the scent trail. He kept sprinting through the crowd, dodging and juking in between tourists and local alike trying to reach his target. He accidently bumped into a man who had grey hair and was wearing a red trench coat who gave him a cold look, Corey didn't have time to apologize for bumping into the stranger. After several minutes of nonstop running Corey came to a stop and looked around his surrounding area, the scent trail ended right here and he was about to be disappointed for a minute until he heard a very recognizable voice. "Well, well, look who decided to show up here in Japan?" said Yugo who sounded happy to see Corey, "Yes, yes I did. So it looks like you guys are going to help after all? I thought what happened over in the states was the only time you were going to help me?" asked Corey who seemed surprised by their appearance. "Yes, that was true but since were your friends we wanted to help you Corey." said Alice smiling "Besides we might have one more other problem as well." said Yugo, "Let me guess it's about that XGC mark thing, I keep hearing about?" asked Corey. "How do you know that?" asked Alice, he showed the both of them the mark on his right shoulder.

"Ok this whole situation with this mark has gotten from bad to worse." said Yugo, "What could this mean for us zoanthropes?" asked Alice "I'm not sure, that means we need to investigate this whole thing sooner than later. Sorry about that Corey we've been pretty busy." apologized Yugo. "That's all right you need help with that, since I owe you guys for helping awhile back and I think I should help out it's the least that I could do." said Corey. "What about your mother Corey?" asked Alice; "I can do that too, I need to do that first then I will help you guys out with this mark situation." said Corey. "We'll see if Gado can make an acceptation. First we need to get out of this airport and head to the apartment." said Yugo, "You have another apartment?" asked Corey, "Yes, this one is better than the one over in the states." he replied. "There you are Corey!" yelled his aunt; "You know how long it took to find you?" asked Jamie. "Guys this is my Aunt Jamie, my mom's sister." said Corey making an introduction. "Nice to meet you." said Alice, shaking Jamie's hand; "Nice meeting you too." said Yugo shaking her hand as well. "Well I didn't expect this. Nice meeting you both but I need to get back soon my flight will be leaving soon." she said, Corey was shocked to hear this. "Wait you're not staying?" asked Yugo, "I'm sorry Corey but I need to go back to the states, I went with you so you won't be alone on the flight here. I wish you luck though, don't forget were still family ok?" she asked, "Yes." Corey replied. "Ok, I gotta go. Good luck Corey, I'll call you in a couple of weeks to see how you're doing." said Jamie as she left. "Wow what a lame ass move." said Alice, "That's all right she wasn't my favorite relative anyway." said Corey who snickered at his own joke. "Moving on, can we get out of here now." said Yugo. "Yeah lets go." replied Corey who wanted to be with his _real_ family now. The three headed to Alice's car and head outside the city and to the apartment.

**That's it for chapter three, stay posted for the next chapter!**


	4. the mark

It's the next chapter to evolution. It's my take on bloody roar. Please enjoy!

I will never own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I will always own my characters and story.

**BLOODY ROAR: EVOLUTION**

"**The mark"**

During the drive everyone was silent; this wasn't the way Corey hoped that they would meet again. Corey was looking out the car window, just zoning out thinking about what was happening to his mom while she is being held hostage again and what he was going to save her this time. Yugo over at Corey to make sure he was doing ok, he noticed that there was something on his mind but wasn't sure what it could be Yugo over at Alice. "What have you been doing since we last left Corey? Did you do anything new?" asked Alice trying to start a conversation; "Nothing much, just learning more of that Tai chi I'm actually doing pretty well at it. I saw this one movie about a month, it was one of those mad scary films I think it was based on a actual event or something like that." Corey replied; first time talking since he left the airport. "Wow that's nice. So this form of tai chi you do, it's more combat related?" asked Yugo who thought tai chi was more for old people and not for any kind of fighting. "Sort of, it's a combination of slow movement and combat as well." explained Corey, "Well I would have never had guessed that from watching that group in that park." said Alice commenting on Corey's explanation. "Well, I thought the same thing too." said Corey; "So how much farther do we have until we get there?" asked Corey who was getting a little anxious. "Almost there, hang on." said Alice as she near their apartment. Corey was looking around to see where it was, all he kept seeing was a bunch of buildings all very close to each other; she put her car into small garage out behind the building, "Okay were here." she said. They all got out the car and Corey grabbed his bag again as he entered the apartment; he looked around as Yugo headed to the kitchen and Alice got on the phone to let Gado know that she's over at Yugo's after picking up Corey from the airport.

"What do you think not bad right?" asked Yugo, "It's nice." Corey answered; "Yeah it is, I can't believe I found this. I was really lucky that I was able to get this." said Yugo. "Well, I don't usually have guests so you want anything to drink?" asked Yugo who felt awkward, "Water is fine, thanks Yugo. Thanks you guys for helping me out." said Corey as Yugo went to fridge and threw Corey bottled water; "Thanks." replied Corey. "Ok, I'll let him know. Bye." said Alice as she hung up the phone, "Well; I got some good news and some bad news as well." she said, "Oh I can't just wait to hear this." said Corey sarcastically; before Alice said anything the front door opened "I think that's what he was saying in the first place. It's only a matter before the truth comes out." said a male voice as he and his friend were walking through the door. Yugo looked over, "Kenji. Uriko what perfect timing." said Alice who also noticed the two teens, the two of them got back from a study group at school. Corey already recognized Uriko but he didn't who other the teen was, "Corey what are you doing here?" asked Uriko who was a little confused about the situation. "It's a long story, I'll explain in a minute." replied Corey; "I'm sorry I forgot t introduce myself, the name is Corey." he said putting his hand out trying to shake his hand; Kenji gave him a cold look and walked passed him without saying anything, leaving Corey surprised. 'Oh this aint going to be good' Yugo thought to himself. "So Corey is going to explain or what?" asked Uriko, "Um I'm here to help Yugo and Alice with this whole XGC mark situation and I'm here to find my mom here in Japan." he answered.

"Oh I see, so how have you been?" she asked, "Good, I finished school back in June and what the hell was that all about with that guy?" he asked who seemed to be unsure about Kenji. "Oh that's just Kenji he always acts like that when there's someone new." answered Yugo who was embarrassed by Kenji's action; Corey knew that this Kenji person had a tough time meeting new people but there was something going on as well. Kenji returned to the living room, "So what was it that you ready to say Alice?" asked Kenji, "Well its more for Corey but I guess it won't hurt to tell you guys as well." she said; "Well what is it?" asked Corey. "I got off the phone with Gado and I explained to him the situation, and it seems that you can help out after you rescue your mom." Alice explained. "Really? That's good, so I need to get going with this rescue and I," began Corey before "Gado has some information about the whereabouts where she might be taken to." said Alice, "Great when is he coming over to let me know?" he asked "Tomorrow, he'll be here tomorrow." she replied. "So what's that have to do with me and Uriko?" asked the young man, "Nothing, unless you're willing to help him." Alice said, Kenji raised an eyebrow; "You really think I'm going to help this person, your sadly mistaken Alice I'm sorry." he responded, that only aggravated Corey "Listen you stupid punk, I don't even know you! Hell you don't know me, I'm not asking for help. I just want to find my mom and help Yugo and Alice with this mark thing that's been going around." Corey said; rage was building up inside him.

Everyone became silent; Kenji was staring down Corey who became frustrated with Kenji's ignorance, "What the hell is your problem?" asked Corey. "My problem; you want to know what my problem?" asked the mole zoanthrope, "Yeah." Corey replied, "What right do you have being here having no business with my brother and his friends?" he asked. Corey was shocked, "What?" Corey asked; "You heard me human, you're not a zoanthrope why are you here?" Kenji asked again. Corey was surprised being called human, "Uh have you had brain checked lately? I'm just like you, were the same; I'm a zoanthrope as well." Corey said getting ready to go into his beast form to prove a point. Corey's eyes turned yellow, "You think I'm just playing around?" asked Corey; "Okay I'm sorry Corey, I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Kenji; Yugo's younger brother nice meeting you." Kenji said putting his hand out to shake Corey's, he did so smiling, "Thanks man, glad to meet you." replied Corey. "Okay can move on now?" asked Uriko interrupting; "So, Kenji ready to take me back to my mom's house?" asked Uriko, he gave her a nod; "Corey did you wanna come to, meet my mom?" Uriko asked Corey, he wasn't sure "Come on Corey she won't hurt you. She's really nice." she said, "Okay I'll go with you guys." Corey answered. "Just make it back here safe Corey." said Alice who was worried that something bad might happen to Corey.

The three of them were walking back to Uriko's house just several blocks away, the walk over there was mostly quite that was until three men jumped out right in front of the three teens. "Give us your money now and maybe will let you live." said one man who pulled a gun out, Kenji put his arm out in front of Uriko protecting her as Corey got into a fighting stance ready to fight, "You'll have to go through me first." said Kenji defending Uriko. "Alright, this may be easier than I thought!" said the gunman as he got into his boxing stance, Kenji also went to his fight stance as he began to fight the gunman. One of them men attacked Uriko she was able to block it and countered with her own attack, the last attacker charged at Corey and he sidestep the charge and answered back with roundhouse kick and a two hit punch. Knocking the attacker onto the ground, "Listen American, you have no business being here." said his attacker who spat out some blood, "You better get here before I'll send you back in a body bag." he said; "No, you'll be in a body bag." Corey said before going to his wolf form and the attacker as well went to his beast form as well. Kenji defeated the gunman pretty easily and Uriko as well and the two began to watch Corey take on the last attacker, "Wait the hell is he doing?" asked Kenji a little confused about the fight; the attacker began hitting Corey up with some small punches, Corey grabbed onto the punches and spun the attacker and drove hard into the concrete. The attacker when back into his human form, he began coughing up blood "Now it's time to take out the trash, filth." said Corey as he raised his claws ready to strike the attacker dead. "Corey stop right now!" yelled Uriko who seemed to be scared by Corey's actions; he stopped halfway as heard her cry, he looked over at the two and saw the fear in Uriko's soft brown eyes.

He stopped and went back to his human form and walked over to Kenji and Uriko, he felt embarrassed for what he did; "I'm sorry guys I didn't know what happened to me, I was fighting him then he said something and then the next thing you know he's the ground and I was going to kill him." said Corey who put his head down in shame; "Well make sure it won't happen again." said Uriko who seemed to be still shaken up by Corey's fight. "Alright." Corey said smiling, "What is wrong with you? You obviously need to keep you beast in check every time you get in a fight. Maybe next time you can remember that." said Kenji, "How do I do that?" he asked, Kenji sighed; "When you're fighting someone keep your anger in check, make sure that when people say little things don't let that be a trigger for you." Kenji explained, "You got a lot to learn Corey." Uriko said. "I guess I do." he replied as they kept walking. After a several minutes of walking they eventually reached Uriko's house, "Well this is it." Uriko said as she unlocked the door with her key. "Mom I'm home, Kenji is here too." she said as Uriko's mom came out from the kitchen as she was preparing dinner, she was tall had red hair and it looked like she worked out a lot in the gym. "Uriko who is the other boy you forgot to mention?" Mitsuko asked, "Oh this is Corey, he came here from America to rescue his mom here in Japan." Uriko explained. "Hello there," Corey began to say, "It's Mitsuko dear." Mitsuko said introducing herself to Corey.

"It is nice meeting you." said Corey, "So you here looking for your mother, did Uriko ever tell you the time when she rescued me many months ago?" she asked, "Yes she did, it was very brave of her. You must be very proud of her." said Corey. "Yes very much so." she answered; "So you're going to be here tomorrow so we head over to Yugo's to see what Mr. Gado has planned for the rescue." said Uriko, "Um sure if that's okay with Mitsuko?" asked Corey, she agreed; "Okay how about I'll be here around nine in the morning before Gado gets here." Corey said, "See you tomorrow then, nice meeting you again." said Corey as he and Kenji headed back out. "Well that went well." said Corey, "Listen Corey, just let me give you a onetime warning; I've been feelings for Uriko for awhile and if you fuck it up in any way I will end without any problem. Understand?" Kenji asked, "Look, dude I noticed your little thing and trust me I wouldn't ruin anything, trust me you got nothing to worry." said Corey confidently. It was a sigh of relief for Kenji as the two kept walking back to the apartment.

The next day Corey woke up early and headed outside to do his morning routine, the sun was already out as Corey began the basic moves once more as he thought what happened last night with the attack. He sped up his motions making faster than usual, anger drove his beast within him, it's the one thing Corey was worried about. After a few minutes of aggressive motions he stopped himself and fell to the ground due to the sudden stop of his exercise. "Well, it looks like your having some trouble there young man." said a deep male voice who helped Corey back up. "Thanks, I don't know what was going on with me these days." he said looking up at the man, it wasn't Yugo. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Corey said, "My name is Gado, Yugo's friend and this is my friend Jenny." he pointed to the British woman who standing there slightly impatient. He noticed that Gado was a giant compared to him, his muscular arms Gado looked to be like a gentle giant instead of a monster, he spotted scars on his arms and on his arm. Corey also noticed Jenny too, her blonde hair and that body his thoughts began to drift and in a moment, "Corey! I thought you were going to stop by this morning?" asked Uriko who snapped Corey out of his daze. "I'm sorry Uriko, I got up late." he replied; "That's alright I was going to head over here anyway." she said. All of them went up to the apartment where they met by Alice, "Well good morning everyone. Corey where were you?" she asked, "Just outside doing my morning routine." Corey answered. "So how is everything today Gado, anything interesting?" Yugo said as his guests sat on the couch, "Not much going on just the same as usual, this whole XGC mark is becoming more of a problem than I expected." explained Gado, "What do you mean?" he asked; "Well it seems to be more to it than it seems. Something called the tabula of a thousand beasts is responsible for all this." Gado kept explaining, "It also seems that a zoanthrope called the unborn is killing zoanthropes left and right who bear the mark." he finished as everyone seemed to be surprised by the news.

"Does anyone know what it looks like?" asked Yugo, "Nobody really seems to have a good look so no really knows what this unborn creature looks like; it can be anything." Gado said, "All we know is that this person is trying to obtain the tabula's power which gives that zoanthrope unheard of power." said Jenny who finally spoke. "Okay, what about me Gado? You think this person might be responsible for mom's disappearance?" asked Corey, "Not sure, but I have an idea where she might be. At an old building that the Tylon Corporation had at one time, I'm sure you can start there." he answered. "Good, I'll head over there later today!" said Corey who was ready to go; "I'm going with you Corey." said Uriko, "Me too." said Kenji in response. Corey was surprised by this, "Thanks guys." he said; "Alright, you three can take of that and when you finish, come back here and we take care of this tabula thing." said Gado who seemed like he had a plan in the works to take down this zoanthrope called the 'unborn'. During the meeting Alice was on the phone once more but it was from the hospital as they were in need for help as the hospital that she was working at was getting packed. "I'm sorry that I have to do this to you guys but the hospital that I work at is getting packed and I need to get over there." Alice explained, "That's okay, I'll fill you in with all the details when you get back." said Yugo. "You guys going need a ride over to that building on my way to the hospital?" she asked Corey. "That would be nice thank you Alice." replied Corey; "Okay, you're just going to give me a few minutes so I can get ready." Alice said. The agreed as Corey opened up his duffle bag and put his gloves that he hasn't worn since the warehouse; Kenji headed to his room to put on his ninja outfit when his under the alias 'Bakuryu', and Uriko was already wearing some new clothes which was a combination of a track jacket with extended sleeves and shorts.

Alice was finally ready to go, "Alright ready?" she asked; all three of them were, "Good luck you guys." said Yugo as all four of them headed out. "They're going to need all the luck in the world." said Gado. They all got into the car as Alice sped out and headed to the old building which only fifteen minutes away and the hospital was another ten; after those fifteen minutes they arrived to the old building. It looked like it hasn't been used in years, "Good luck guys, head to the hospital once your done." said Alice as she headed to the hospital. As she left the three teen zoanthropes only looked at the building ahead of them, Corey took in a deep breath; "Well let's get this over with." he said as Corey, Uriko and Kenji all headed to the old Tylon building unknown to them what was going to happen the moment they step inside.

**Wow another chapter completed! Stay posted! **


	5. It's just business

I can't believe I'm still doing this and I am enjoying this. It's my take on bloody roar. Please enjoy!

I will never own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I will always own my characters and story.

**BLOODY ROAR: EVOLUTION**

"**It's just business"**

They were both standing there still outside the small work lab where Anna was still in the giant tube, Stan was proud of what Busuzima had accomplished at this point but the operation needed more of a personal touch from Stan. He looked over at Shenlong who was over by the railing looking out over the large view of the old Tylon building; "The view is amazing I would have of thought that these people did here is just simply amazing to me." said Shenlong who seemed amazed by the fifteen year old building. "Yeah it is." responded Stan who as well was looking as he waited for someone to show up. 'In a few moments this fool didn't know what hit him! It will be my operation after the this.' thought to himself, after a couple of minutes had passed by a new person arrived. "Ah, nice to meet in person this time." said Stan meeting this person for this first time they contacted each other a couple of weeks prior to going to Japan. This person he was meeting was a tall, slim young man around the age of 22 had silver hair and wearing a red trench coat. "Nice to finally meet you Mr. Dawson I hope you weren't expected anything different?" the man asked, "No it's fine I've heard lots of stories about you." he replied. The man raised an eyebrow, "What kind of stories, any good ones?" he asked; Stan thought about the path of destruction that this man had left in his wake, killing innocent people and zoanthropes alike just to obtain this one ultimate power. "Some really nice things about your work that's all." said Stan who took a minute to think about what he was going to say. "Good I hope you weren't going to lie to me, that's the one thing I despise out of most humans and none have lived past the very next day." said the stranger. During their conversation Shenlong notices something was going on so he decided to go over what see what was going on.

"Stan what are you doing and who is this person doing here?" demanded Shenlong, Stan smiled and said, "Talking to a potential member of our new ZLF." he replied. "Oh I see, so you can just start adding members without my consent? This is still my thing, I'm still running this shit don't you forget it." said Shenlong who began to get frustrated, "Who is this clown anyway just some random punk off the street?" asked Shenlong; the stranger didn't take kind to that, "Listen old man, I don't know who you are but it so happen to be the one who has been killing all these zoanthropes who bear the XGC mark. Meaning when there is no one left with that mark I will the ultimate power and rule this world as my own!" the stranger said, revealing himself. "Fine whatever, and then what do you call yourself?" asked Shenlong; "My name is Xion and I'm here to kill you as part of a joint operation with Stan here to run this new ZLF and I as its main weapon." explained Xion. Shenlong was only shocked to hear this; first Busuzima and now him; that meant Stan had planned this whole thing from the start. "You traitor, I trusted you more than anyone else. This is how you repay me?" he asked; "Yeah." Stan said it bluntly, "Oh if I make it out alive I swear I will destroy in a very slow manner so I can enjoy it more." said Shenlong as he got into fighting stance and so did Xion as Shenlong had to fight for his life; Stan left "Good luck Shenlong your gonna need it!" he said as he left. "Damn you Stan Dawson I will tear limb from limb when I get done this insect!" yelled Shenlong as his fight begun.

Elsewhere in the old building Corey, Kenji and Uriko were looking around for any kind of evidence of Corey's mom being here. Everyone was trying to stay quite to pick up any kind of noises in the area, "I think we need to split up." said Kenji and they all agreed; he felt like déjà vu again for Uriko and Corey who went through a similar experience two months ago in a small warehouse outside Los Angeles. Corey headed upstairs where Shenlong was fighting Xion not too long ago; Kenji kept heading in the same direction and Uriko began to look in any rooms that might some kind of clue. As Corey finally reached the top to the second level he saw a body just laying down on the floor, he wasn't sure if the person was alive or not; the person looked like an older man he had black hair from the looks of it, he was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt that obviously has been ripped and also he was wearing purple dress pants to match the shirt. "Hey you okay there dude?" asked Corey, "Uh goddamn it! That's the last time I try to trust other people." said the injured man; he got himself up, "Hey man you okay. It's look like you took a hard hit?" Corey asked again, the man gave him a cold look. "Yeah I'm fine I really look in good shape! Are you kidding me, I need to get to a hospital you fool." the stranger said. Corey noticed something different about his eyes, it seemed to be red but Corey let that go; "What's your name?" Corey asked, "Shenlong the name is Shenlong." Shenlong answered as he was wincing in pain due to Xion's near fatal attack to Shenlong. "Okay Shenlong can you stay here for awhile I need to find someone first then I'll come back around to get you to a hospital." explained Corey. "What! Are you insane and let me die?" asked Shenlong; "You're a zoanthrope right? Then I think you can handle at least twenty minutes crybaby." Corey said leaving the tiger zoanthrope shocked as he continued forward.

Kenji couldn't find any kind of trace of Corey's mother anywhere and decided to find Uriko so he can tell Corey that had no luck. He only took a matter of minutes to find Uriko, "Well, did you find anything?" asked Uriko; "No I didn't, did you?" he asked. "Me either, it's like no one was here. But I was beginning to have a bad feeling about being here for too long." Uriko said, "Let's head over to the hospital and let Alice know." said Kenji; "Wait! What about Corey?" Uriko asked who didn't want to leave him behind. "The hospital isn't that far, besides I think Corey can handle it himself." said Kenji; "No! I'm not going to leave him, you can go by yourself!" Uriko as she headed to the second level to find Corey. Kenji only sighed and went over to the hospital; Corey began to hear noises nearby so began run over there, "Let me go you piece of trash! You have no right using me!" yelled a female voice, "Well too bad; Corey left me choice." replied the other voice. Corey's mind began to race as he close, Uriko who wasn't too far behind heard the conversation as well. He kept running, he only one thing to do and that was to save his mom; all of sudden he stopped as he saw his worst nightmare take shape. His dad had her on her knees as Stan had a pistol to her head; "Stop right there Corey. Any wrong and she's dead." said Stan as he looked into his son's eyes; "Please Stan why are you doing this to your own son?" she said tearfully, Uriko caught up as she gasped as she too witnessed the horror. "You there, Uriko; what the hell are you doing here, stay out of this!" yelled Stan. Corey was surprised that his dad knew Uriko, "What? How the hell do you know her dad?" asked Corey; "It's a long story, I don't have to explain this." Stan said, Corey began to move forward. "Make time asshole before I rip you into shreds." said Corey as he made one mistake; "I'm sorry Anna for everything." he closed his eyes as he pulled the trigger, everything moved in slow motion for Corey as he witnessed the death of his mom. "NOOOO!" he yelled; rage pushed him over the edge as he went to his beast form in reaction.

Uriko needed to restrain Corey from killing his dad in cold blood, too late. Corey football tackled Stan, making the fall a hard hit breaking some ribs; "Ahhhh!" Stan yelled in agony, Corey kicked Stan hard sending him several feet away. Stan landed hard again causing more pain, he knew that a mistake was made and now he was paying for it. "What's…the…matter," he began to cough up blood as Corey approached his dad; "…with you Corey." he said finishing his sentence as he looked up at Corey's yellow eyes. "Wrong with me?" asked Corey, "You that's what's wrong asshole." he said sounding more with a deeper voice; "This was necessary, Corey. You have to understand." Stan replied, "Understand? Understand what, you're a sad excuse for a human being you know that." Corey said who was ready to kill this man for what he had done to him. Stan smiled, "She's your half sister Corey." said Stan as he pointed to Uriko who was shocked; his eyes widen, "What? How?" Corey asked. "It was when I was younger. I was in Japan studying biology when I met her. She was so beautiful at that time, but it was a onetime thing, after that she had no interest in me. I didn't know she had a kid until a month later when she told me. I was so happy but again she rejected me and went on with her life without me knowing how it felt being a parent." Stan explained tearing up just a little as old pain resurfaced; Corey and Uriko both stood there in silence, looking at Stan like he was a piece of art. "What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Kenji as he returned after some thinking as he looked Uriko who seemed to be lost. "Something I'll tell later. Corey kill this asshole for me please." said Uriko aggressively. He raised his wolf claws, "Wait! I know you two don't believe me but it's true here take this sample and get it analyzed it's proof." Stan said handing it off the Uriko; "Whatever, you know how this has to do with killing my mom; Stan?" Corey asked. Now back in his human form, his primal blood was still coursing though him; Kenji needed to be ready to hold Corey back.

"What did you call me?" Stan asked confused, "You heard me. You no longer deserve being called my dad. Your just evil, selfish man." Corey explained as he kicked Stan hard; Stan yelled in pain, his body was aching in pain. "Corey what are you doing?" asked Kenji, "Making sure that he's know the pain that I feel." Corey said darkly, acting the same way he did when he fought the attacker. "Corey just be careful, remember what I say yesterday." Kenji said, "I know, not to worry." said Corey as he kicked Stan again; "Corey!" Kenji yelled. "What I said I'm taking your advice Kenji." replied Corey. "Listen Corey, I'm sorry that I have to do this to but it was for your own good." Stan said; "Well guess what, this is just business then." said Corey as he kicked him one more and went back to get Shenlong, "You two head to the hospital, don't tell Alice what happened here, let me do that." said Corey who somehow had changed instantly after his mother was killed. The two did so which went back to Shenlong who was once more laying on the ground, pretending to be dead; "Come on dude! Let's get you out of here before you are dead." said Corey as he lifted up Shenlong. He carried him the entire ten minute walk to the hospital was Alice who was waiting for Corey's news; she was waiting just by the main entrance, she eventually noticed two shadows emerging through the door. She hoping that it was Corey saved his mom again; the door opened it was Corey but he wasn't carrying his mom but a man as Corey was sniffling after crying most of the way here. "Corey! My goodness who is this and what happened to the rescue?" she asked, his head was down he began to cry again; "She's…she's…dead Alice. Stan killed her in cold blood right in front of me and Uriko." he said who went down onto his knees uncontrollably crying as the reality of his mother's death came crashing down on him. "Who's Stan?" she asked, feeling the same way as Corey; "My dad, but he's no longer that. He's just a monster, like me!" said Corey looking up at her.

"You're not a monster Corey, I saw that in there warehouse." she said trying to comfort him, "You don't understand I wanted to kill him though," he said; "Did you?" asked Yugo who was at the hospital after brining in a victim of Xion's rampage, "No." he answered. "Then you're not a monster, you were better than your father." Alice said giving Corey a smile. "Get up Corey, you looked all shaken up let's get you checked out." said Alice getting Corey up; "Who the hell is that?" Yugo asked, "I'm not sure, probably another victim of another experiment. I found him lying there, practically dead so I got him out of there." explained Corey. "What his name…" Alice stopped as she turned over Shenlong to see who the victim was; "No…it can't be. It's impossible he said he was dead. Corey how the hell did you find him?" she asked, "I told you he was barely alive so I helped him out of the building." answered Corey; "Do you know this is?" she asked. "No." he answered quickly, "Shenlong?" she asked him who seemed to be still knocked out, he opened his red eyes. "What the…" he began to say before Alice slapped him hard leaving a nasty red mark on his face; "Whoa, what the…" said Corey who was shocked by her action. "Well someone remembers me." he said smugly; "What is that all about Alice?" Corey asked. "This man is responsible for a lot of terrible things, I'm glad you found him." she explained smiling. "Like?" Corey asked, "This really isn't the place to discuss this." said Alice.

"Shenlong is just going to rest for the moment and then I'll figure out what I'll do with him later." she said as she gave Shenlong some sort of sleeping agent. "Now let's take a look at you." Alice said as she was checking the usual blood pressure and heart rate to make sure Corey was okay; he was. "All right Corey that does it, just head over there by the chairs so Yugo and I can talk to you. Okay?" she asked, he nodded his head in response. While waiting he began to zone out thinking what just happened over at the building, 'I could have saved her she didn't need to die.' he thought to himself; "Hey you okay, kid?" asked a soft female voice who seemed concerned of this stranger. "Yeah a little bit, I just saw my mother die right in front of me." Corey answered; she frowned by his answer, "I'm sorry for your loss." she said. "Don't worry I've had worse happen. The name is Corey Dawson and you are?" he asked, "Nagi. Nagi Kirishima." answered Nagi who smiled a little bit; Corey noticed her soft brown hair and those amber eyes of hers. "Nice meeting you Nagi. So why are you here, if I don't mind asking?"

"Well it's kind of wired. I was got caught up in this fight with this zoanthrope I've never seen in my life. It all of sudden it attacked and the next thing you know I'm here!" Nagi explained. "I see that's odd. Well if I was in your position that would strike me as odd too. Did you get a good look at the zoanthrope?" Corey asked, "Not really, it was really like a blur." she answered.

"Uh, but that made your day worse huh?" asked Corey, "Hell yeah it did, and I thought I had bad days, but today topped it all for me." she said laughing a little, "Well that makes two of us then." he answered, laughing as well finally finding some kind of humor to this already horrible day. He took in a deep sigh, "Wow I really needed that, thanks." said Corey as he looked into Nagi's amber eyes, "You're welcome." she smiled. She too was into Corey's eyes as well, the two teens were both zoned out; something had brought these two together in some kind of wired twisted fate. "You know, Corey there's something different about that I noticed." Nagi said, "What is it?" he asked, "I'm not sure what it is but it's different." she said. "Well, this may get awkward but here it goes. I know we've only met for only few moments but I want to know is what you think of me Corey?" asked Nagi, this caught Corey off guard. "Well, I think Nagi you are one of the cutest girls I ever seen. I don't know if seen anyone with such odd sense of humor like yours. I mean, I think it funny; I really like your sense of humor Nagi it's different like you." Corey said smiling as well, "Thanks Corey, you…you really think I'm cute?" she said slightly embarrassed, "Yeah, there's something special about you that I haven't figured out just yet." answered Corey; "Aw, look how cute you two look, it's just priceless." said Yugo who was watching Corey and Nagi this whole time as well as Alice too. Nagi got up immediately as she saw Alice.

"I'm sorry, I should be resting I know but. I just wanted to get some air that's all; I won't let it happen again." she put her down in shame, "That's all right Nagi I'm glad that you're doing better." said Alice smiling. "It was nice meeting you Corey Dawson, thanks for what you said about me; I gladly appreciate it. I hope we will cross paths again, here's something for you though for that comment." said Nagi who picked up a pen at the magazine table and tore off a piece of paper and wrote something on it. "Call me sometime Corey." she gave Corey her phone number and smiled at him, he was speechless. "It's for your kindness. Bye Corey." she headed back to her hospital room as Corey checked her out; Yugo noticed what Corey doing 'Payback' Yugo thought; "Hey Corey you think you got a chance with her?" said Yugo, Corey snapped to attention, shaking his head; "I can at least try!" said Corey who laughed. "Okay Corey we need to figure what to do next for this little operation." said Yugo as Corey kept looking at Nagi's number.

**Wow! Another chapter completed but there are more still to come!**


	6. Ask questions later

Yep I'm still doing this and I am enjoying this. It's my take on bloody roar. Please enjoy!

I will never own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I will always own my characters and story.

**BLOODY ROAR: EVOLUTION**

"**Ask questions later"**

He was still sitting there on the chair still looking at the number, "Listen Corey I know you got a lot on your mind right now but you need to listen." Yugo said trying to get Corey's attention. "Are you even listening?" asked Alice who as well was trying to talk to Corey; "Yeah," he answered; he looked up at Yugo who knew that Corey wasn't really listening, "Corey, how are you holding up? This must be hard for you coming all the way here and you end up watching your mom die, must be awful." said Yugo who was beginning to worry about Corey. He finally stopped looking at Nagi's number and looked right at the floor, "I'm not sure Yugo. I mean all lot things had happened in that building. Not only did Stan kill her, he said that it was for my own good. What the hell is that suppose to mean?" said Corey who was getting angry, "I don't know; I heard from Uriko that Stan said something else that's got me a little, I don't know baffling." said Alice joining the conversation. "You mean that Uriko and I are both are siblings. Like we have the same father but we came from two different mothers, some stupid shit like that." Corey said trying to forget what Stan had said about that. "Does he have any kind of proof like DNA or anything?" Yugo asked, "Yeah he gave it to Uriko since I was too busy kicking the living daylights out of him." explained Corey smiling just a little. "Well I'll go talk to her and I'll get that analyzed." said Alice as she went to get Uriko; Yugo was still sitting there who had a concerned look on his face, "What are you going to do now Corey?" he asked; "Well wasn't I going to help you guys with this whole tabula and XGC thing? I still owe you for helping me out that one time." Corey answered. "I completely forgot that Corey. Maybe we'll have to see if your ready for that, it may just be too soon for you." Yugo said.

Corey stood up immediately, "What do you mean 'too soon'?" asked Corey; "Well you just lost your mother and you haven't really had much time to grieve her death." began Yugo, "I did that when I brought Shenlong over here to the hospital." replied Corey. "Well yes I'm sure you did but it takes some time, Corey. You sure you're ready to do this I mean you don't have to, you can take a few days off before helping out." said Yugo, "Not ready? Are kidding me, just because this happened doesn't mean I'm not ready for something." began Corey, "This is something I have to deal with another day, not right now. When this is finished I will mourn her death." said Corey who seemed to be more grown up than before. "Wow Corey I'm surprised by this. I'll let Gado know, I'm sure he'll find something for you to do. Besides it would be nice having you on this Corey, you're making great strides." said Yugo as he left to the pay phone to give his friend a heads up on Corey. Corey got up and headed over to Shenlong to see how he was holding up; he saw the tiger zoanthrope still asleep as Alice was checking on him. "I thought you had to see Uriko, Alice?" Corey asked, "I'm just checking on him, no need for concern." she said smiling; "So what did he do that was so terrible? If I don't mind asking." Corey said. "Where to begin; well it all happened several months ago. Shenlong was trying to build an army of zoanthropes in order to take over the world. He was brainwashing zoanthropes making them apart of this army and unfortunately Kenji was a part of this too. He had no choice, he was in control; eventually me, Yugo and Uriko were able to stop this madness once and for all." Alice explained.

Corey was silent after Alice's explanation as he looked at Shenlong, "Alice do you think it was a mistake taking him out of that building?" asked Corey now feeling stupid for not knowing this potential danger. "What do you mean?" she asked back, "Well since you're telling me this I'm feeling like a complete idiot now." explained Corey, "No, I don't think you did the right choice. I mean you didn't know something, you shouldn't blame yourself. It was more right picking him out then it was wrong to let him die." Alice said; Corey was confused about what Alice just said, "He was very close to dying Corey, he's lucky you were there at that time or he would of bled to death." she explained. "Good, I was getting worried there for a second Alice." Corey said; "I got a question for you Corey." Alice said who was changing the subject, "Sure what is it?" he asked. "It's about Nagi, Corey. I noticed you have some feelings for her," Alice began to say taking note in Corey's embarrassed face; "that's a good thing Corey. But I was wondering Corey, how you feel about her? I know it seems silly but what I to see what you feel when she's on your mind, I know she is." said Alice; Corey was shocked but her question. He only had met Nagi only twenty minutes but she was on his mind now, "Well, I wasn't expecting a pop quiz on this but I mean I don't know where to start. I mean it was nice of her to talk to me, it was a surprise but I was happy to meet her. I don't know what else to say, I mean I've only seen her for twenty minutes; maybe I call her and get to know her a little more." explained Corey, who seemed embarrassed still. "She's still here at that hospital maybe for a little longer before she's released because it looks likes Nagi is doing better." Alice said.

That sounded like a good idea for Corey to do, but before he asked Alice where she was at he stopped in his tracks; he saw Nagi walking towards him. Corey was stunned by her presence she kept walking and smiling at him, "Hey Corey, I'll see ya soon okay?" she said with no answer from Corey, "Maybe we'll get some coffee or something like that, call me okay?" Nagi said again smiling and headed outside leaving Corey with a reminder of what she looked like. "Wow I bet you feel stupid." said one voice that showed up out of nowhere, it was Shenlong who was now awake and was moving around; "Listen I don't need your two cents, dude." said Corey who noticed. "Shenlong how did you get up?" asked Alice who was now upset, "Well it was about I woke up I don't have time to deal with this nonsense." Shenlong said was now on his way out of the hospital, "Listen Shenlong I need an answer, remember I saved your sorry ass and this is what I get?" Corey said in which Shenlong stopped, he sighed; "All right, since you put it _that_ way; just listen to Alice she'll help you out with all that mushy shit." he answered as kept walking, "Well thanks a lot asshole, I hope enjoy the rest of your miserable life!" Corey yelled as Shenlong left. "Wow that was a waste of time." Alice said relating to the situation, "Why what happened?" asked Uriko who returned; "I'm never going to help someone out unless they're not going to be respectful to you." answered Corey. "Any luck with the analysis Uriko?" she asked, "Well yes and no." Uriko replied; "Well?" asked Corey who became anxious. "Can we discuss somewhere else, like outside?" Uriko asked who wasn't comfortable about the results, "Sure." Alice answered as the three went out to the warm night. "Well, you're not going to believe this but the DNA that Stan handed to me in the building proves that he indeed yours and my biological father." said Uriko who began to tear up, Corey stood silent as Alice gave her little sister comfort. "How can this be? It's impossible; this day keeps getting stranger and stranger." Corey said aloud. He was still standing there; "I'm sorry I need to go, I'll meet you back at that apartment. I just need some time alone." Corey said to Alice as he began sprint away from the hospital; "Corey you can't just run from your problems!" yelled Alice.

He kept running like he did at the airport, he just needed some time by himself. The world that Corey knew a few months ago had dramatically changed over the past couple of days. He finally slowed down when he reached a small bridge; he knew it was stupid walking the streets by himself not knowing the area to well. He was catching his breath enjoying the view, the sky was clear the moon was shining fully as well; it was all too beautiful. He decided to stay here for awhile until he could gather his thoughts; he just stood there. 'Wow Corey that was a stupid move that you just did back there;' he thought to himself; "It's a nice night out wouldn't you agree?" said a soft female voice who approached the young zoanthrope, alarming him as he couldn't see who it was for a second; it was Nagi. "Nagi how did you find me?" asked Corey who was surprised, "Well I thought I'd go on a nice walk enjoy the night, I've begun to appreciate a lot more in my life since that attack, what are you doing here?" Nagi asked; "Well I got some information about this one thing. See my dad told me that I had a half sister but I didn't believe him, turns out it was true. That just added to the stress that I already had, I needed some time to gather my thoughts." Corey explained. "I can see why you would do that. But I don't think you should be running from the truth Corey." said Nagi, "Why?" Corey asked; "If you find something hard to believe at first, if it's the truth then you can do one of two things; you can accept it or keep denying it. It's all up to and what you need to do with it." Nagi said. Corey was silent thinking about what she just said, "Well it might be something hard to accept right now but I'm going to take it as that, thanks Nagi that was really helpful." Corey said.

She smiled, "You're welcome, I'm here to help." Corey smiled back, "All right Corey I need to get going it was nice talking to you, I'm glad that I was able to help." she said as she was leaving; "Nagi I wanted ask you something earlier but I was caught up with something." Corey said shyly, he really hasn't talked to many girls since he was too nervous around them especially if he has feelings for them. "Sure what is it?" she turned around, Corey looked right into her auburn eyes; "Um do you wanna grab some coffee sometime or no, if say no that's okay." he asked. "It'd be fine Corey, how about you meet me at over at that hospital at whatever time works for you." she replied smiling, "How about tomorrow around say nine in the morning?" Corey asked; "That will be fine. See you tomorrow then; have a nice night Corey." Nagi said heading the other direction, "You too Nagi." said Corey replying back. After standing there on the bridge for a few more seconds he went over back to Yugo's apartment where Corey knew that he was in some serious trouble for running off like that over at the hospital. He knew that he wasn't too far from the apartment, but it was stupid of him just being in a middle of somewhere he wasn't familiar with; Corey began to walk the same direction that Nagi went hoping to find something recognizable to him.

After spending some time looking around Corey picked up a scent that was sending him the right direction, he kept following that scent until he finally reached Yugo's apartment. Lights were on, he knocked on the door hoping for an answer; he waited. The door opened it was Alice, "Corey about time you showed up we were getting worried. Come inside, we got a lot to talk about." she said as Corey entered. "Have a seat, Corey." Alice said, "Look you guys I'm sorry that I did such a stupid thing. I don't what I was thinking; I needed some time to think because I couldn't accept the truth. I promise you I'm not going to do that again." said Corey who felt bad for making Alice and Yugo worried. "That's okay Corey I could understand how that made you feel but like I said earlier. You can't just run from you're problems every time something horrible happens, you just need to," "Learn to accept it, even though it may be hard to believe." said Corey finishing what Alice was starting to say. "That's very surprising for me to hear that. How did you get to that conclusion?" she asked, "Well let's say someone talked to me about it that made things easier to understand about this whole thing in the first place." Corey answered. Alice was proud about his sudden acceptance of the truth, "Well I'm glad that you came to that, but there is still some issues needing to be resolved." said Yugo who joined the conversation.

"Like what?" Corey asked, "Well it's about the XGC mark. I got some info from Gado and it says it doesn't look good from what he told me." Yugo said; "What's wrong?" asked Alice. "It seems that there is a thing called the tabula where it can give a zoanthrope ultimate power, well a zoanthrope who bears the XGC mark that is. Even though this mark may bring death to someone it may also give someone this ultimate power." Yugo explained, "So how is this a bad thing Yugo?" Corey asked; "Because there has to be only one zoanthrope with the mark that can access it and that means killing any zoanthrope with the mark. That one zoanthrope that calls itself 'the unborn' is been doing most of that." answered Yugo who had a sad look on his face. "So we have to destroy this tabula thing before this unborn thing can rid the world of zoanthropes, right?" Corey asked, Yugo gave him an unsure look; "I'm not sure Corey, it may not be that simple." Yugo answered. "What do you mean? I'm sure it can be, if we get rid of it then the marks might go away and the unborn won't have anything to kill." Corey explained; "We can try, it sounds like a good idea but I'll see if Gado likes it first." Yugo said, "What? You gotta be kidding me, Yugo? If this problem needs to be taken care of, we need to do this now!" said Corey who was getting impatient. "Whoa! Where's all this courage coming from all of a sudden Corey? You don't want to risk getting yourself killed do you?" Alice asked, "Well, I don't want to just sit here while that zoanthrope is killing people." replied Corey; "Corey it's getting late, you need to get some sleep first then maybe in the morning we can discuss this when everyone else is here and tell them your idea." said Alice. Corey sighed and said, "All right fine I'll wait till tomorrow, but I'll have to join you guys later because I gotta see somebody in the morning." he sounded disappointed. "Who would that be Corey?" asked Yugo who seemed intrigued, "Well let's say, it's someone who I met in such an odd place." Corey said smiling, "Ah I see, well good luck tomorrow Corey." Yugo said, "Thanks dude." Corey replied back as went to the guest room.

"That must be nice for him considering what had happened to him today." said Yugo, "Yes it is, but there is something that is bothering me lately." answered Alice; "What's that Alice?' Yugo asked. "Well, I hope that Corey isn't trying to get himself killed so he can be with his mother again." Alice answered, "What gave you that idea, I mean he wouldn't just take on this zoanthrope all by himself with the risk of getting killed." Yugo said. "I'm not really sure Yugo. I think I'm worrying about him too much; he just lost the one parent who he still trusted. I hope he won't make that kind of choice." Alice said. "Me too Alice I wish the same." Yugo said smiling at her, "Come here." he said moving closer to Alice as the two began to hold each other as the night kept moving on.

"So tell me again what your plan was Xion?" asked the injured man Stan was holding his gut as the injury from earlier had bruised him he knew that a new plan was needed. "Well, it's simple really. We need to find the location of the tabula crest and make sure that we are the only ones who know of its location. But first we need to make sure that there aren't any more zoanthropes with the mark; if there are let me know I'll take care of them." Xion said who began to laugh, "Hang on, how will I know who has the mark?" asked Stan. "Simple, you just ask and see if you can get a look as well." explained Xion; "What about your son? Do you want me to kill him or no?" he asked. There was a pause from Stan, "No, if you see him don't hurt him. Leave the killing to me, it was time to finish that brat." said Stan who had a dark smile on his face. "I see, I will let you know when I see him so you can know his location." Xion explained, "No, I have a feeling he'll be looking for the tabula as well which it will make it easier to find him Xion." Stan said smiling again; 'Soon Corey, you will learn to never upset a very powerful zoanthrope. I am so glad that I used a double for Anna, project evolution will continue without hassle.' Stan thought to himself as he looked the window of the building.

**That does it for this chapter and on to the next one! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. The wolf and the spurious

If anyone is reading this I hope you like this story, here's the next chapter in Evolution. It's my take on bloody roar. Please enjoy!

I will never own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I will always own my characters and story.

**BLOODY ROAR: EVOLUTION**

"**The wolf and the spurious"**

Corey couldn't sleep at all; the events that occurred had put a lot on Corey's mind; losing his mother, finding out that Uriko was his half sister and meeting Nagi as well; now he needed to find out more about the tabula and how to destroy it. He got up to see what time it was, the clock read 6:23 am; he took a deep sigh and got up. He put on a black t shirt and his jean shorts, he was do some morning exercises to get ready for the day, he needed to take his mind off of what happened yesterday. He went outside taking in a deep breath of morning air, got into his stance and began with some stretching; after some time Corey moved on to his the techniques he knew. "Morning Corey; you're up quite early wouldn't you say?" asked Uriko; "Hey Uriko and yes I am but why are you up so early?" he asked back, "Well to see Kenji really." she answered. "So, do you want to talk about yesterday or no?" Corey asked knowing that this was still a touchy subject; "Maybe another time Corey. I really need to see Kenji; I heard that you seeing someone today?." "Yeah sort of." Corey answered. "Well don't have too much fun." Uriko said smiling as she went inside; 'Wow, what a nice piece of advice that was.' Corey thought to himself. He went inside to check on the time to make sure he wasn't going to be late; the clock read 8:12 am. Corey told Alice that he was going to heading out to see Nagi; he made sure that looked at least decent before meeting her over at the hospital. It was a nice somewhat chilly morning but it didn't bother him much, he began to head to the hospital which was only a twenty minute walk which gave Corey some time to think.

Back inside the apartment Yugo was standing by the door awaiting Gado to give him an update on the XGC mark situation. "So what are you waiting for?" asked Uriko who was sitting on the small couch that seemed to be interested in the whole investigation thing, since Kenji has been too busy recently she needed to keep herself occupied. She had to keep the thought about Stan being her father out her mind as much as she could; "Well I'm waiting for Gado to let me know about what he's planning next so we can take care of this problem." explained Yugo. Alice was in the kitchen making coffee for the guests soon to be arriving; there was a knock on the door Yugo went over there to see who it was. It was a man about Corey's height wearing a traditional Chinese kung fu uniform had his black hair in a ponytail in Chinese tradition and small reading glasses; it was Long who arrived first. "Hey there Long what are you doing here?" asked Yugo who wasn't sure about his appearance, "Gado asked me for help." the man explained. "Asking for help; Gado must be getting serious about this." Yugo said, "You're damn right I am getting serious." said Gado who was followed by Jenny as usual. "Things are getting worse as each day passes we need to do something soon if we don't this we won't have much time left to live." said Jenny who was running out of time due to the fact that the unborn had her next on its sights. "Where's Corey he should be here as well." asked Gado, Yugo shook his head, "He's out on a 'date' if you want to call it that. Besides I don't think he's ready to help." Yugo explained; "Well that's good for him but Yugo why do you think he's not ready?" Gado wasn't sure where he was coming from. "Well he just lost his mother and he seemed pretty desperate to get started on finding this crest thing. It felt like he didn't care if he was going to die, it was like he was willing to die." explained Yugo; "Well if that was the case; I wouldn't be here. I would be doing something else; Yugo it just means that he is willing to put his life on the line for something, no matter what the cost.", Long said explaining.

Yugo gave him an odd look, "That's beside the point Long! I don't want to see him go into a life of carelessness and hate towards the world, that's all." explained Yugo trying to argue; "You may think that but we all have something all in common. He's fighting for something important, I'm sure that we have done the same thing at one point in time." Long was explaining, leaving the room quite. "Well there's something we can agree on then." Uriko said, who was trying to break the silence; "So what did you have in mind Gado?" asked the tiger zoanthrope. "Well we need to find out where this crest is so we can destroy it. After that I'm not sure, someone will have to destroy the unborn so it can kill any more zoanthropes." Gado explained try to have some kind of strategy. "We still don't know what this unborn looks like, so I think we need to focus on the tabula crest then we take the unborn." Yugo suggested; Long was holding a straight face, he knew who the unborn was but he found him by chance. He ran into him over a month ago, they were acquaintances nothing more; they both agreed not to interfere with each other but since Gado and Yugo wanted to take care of the tabula the chances of running into Xion were going to increase. He knew what he looked like in human form but he never saw his beast form; "Why do we have to do anything with the unborn, there may be a reason for why it's killing?" asked Long. Everyone looked at Long like he had three heads, "What! Are you crazy? The unborn is killing zoanthropes for one reason; it's trying to gain power so he can use the tabula for taking over the world." Yugo said. "How can you be sure?" asked Long. "Why are acting so calm, Long this isn't like you at all?" asked Jenny, "All I'm saying is how can you be sure of one's true intentions? There may be some kind of deeper meaning for his violent ways." Long explained trying to dodge his question. "How do you know the unborn is a he?" asked Yugo who now had Long cornered. He was lost for words, he had no other choice now; he had to explain what he knew about Xion.

Corey was getting close to the hospital, but there was something else on his mind. He had a feeling like he was being followed by something but he wasn't clear on what it was, it didn't matter right now; he had to make sure he gave the right first impression for Nagi. There was something different about Nagi that he noticed the moment he laid eyes on her, he just couldn't put his finger on it. The hospital was in Corey's sights, it quickly checked the time on the watch; he was going to be a few minutes early. He began to sprint as he was drawing closer to the hospital, after a nice run to the hospital Corey checked his watch one more time and it read 8:58 am. "Well it looks like somebody wants to be early." said Nagi who was behind Corey, making him jump; "Hey there Nagi you gave me quite a scare." Corey said jokingly. He noticed what she was wearing a tight miniskirt and a blue leather jacket, "Well it looks like you're dressed for success." Corey said sarcastically trying to make a joke; "Well the same for you too." she said back smiling noticing his messy hair. "So you ready to grab some coffee?" she asked; "Yeah where are we going?" Corey asked, curious about what she had planned. They walked over to a small Japanese sport bike, "You like?" asked Nagi asking about the bike. "Yeah it's pretty cool, I didn't know you were into bikes?" Corey asked; "Yeah took me awhile but here it is." Nagi said. "Ever been on one of these?" she asked, looking at Corey, "Um nope, I've been used to cars, sorry." answered Corey. "Well today is lucky day. You and I are going to ride to this one place that has awesome coffee." Nagi explained, "Really? Sounds like fun." said Corey who seemed excited by this adventure, she mounted the bike putting her helmet on; "Here ya go." said Nagi who handed him another helmet, "Bought it just for you, your welcome." having a smile on her face. Corey was speechless, he put the helmet on and got onto the bike; "Hang on to me Corey so you don't fall off." explained Nagi. Corey did so, shaking just a little and it wasn't the thought about being on a bike; he got really nervous now. "I'm sorry Nagi I'm not really use being around girls." Corey apologizing, "That's all right, no need to apologize." she said smiling again as she sped up the bike and headed to the coffee shop.

Long was on the hot seat at that moment, he need to say what he knew about Xion and he couldn't lie to his friends. He sighed deeply as Long began to explained his meeting with Xion; "About a month ago I was at a book store when I ran into this strange man who was reading books about the tabula of thousand beasts and other things that I found interesting. I asked him about the books he was reading, he seemed cold at first but he explained that he needed to find the tabula in order to have control over the world. I insisted that he didn't need to do such a thing but also said that any zoanthrope who bear the mark was a target because he needed it's power to obtain the tabula and he said that he needed to destroy some sort thing he called 'Gaia' as well but didn't get into much detail." Long explained, "Anyway we both came to an agreement, I don't interfere with his work and he does the same thing with me. I also told him to make sure he doesn't hurt any humans as well; that was part of the deal." he finished. "Well the 'hurting a human' deal is broken cause he attacked a human by the name of Nagi a couple of days ago." Yugo said who was getting upset, "The one that Corey is having a 'date' with?" asked Gado; "Yes, but that doesn't matter either." Yugo responded. "Right now that makes me want to kick the living shit out of whatever his name is." "His name is Xion." Long answered, "Yeah! Him, he needs to go. He's causing problems in this world." Yugo said; "Let's not let this too out of hand Yugo. We need to take care of the tabula first." Alice said trying to calm Yugo down; "So I'll wait till Corey gets back, I think it won't matter if he's ready or not. He better be prepared for what's going to happen." Yugo said. "Why is that?" Gado asked, "Cause, if he wants to do this thing might as well assign him to investigate." answered Yugo; "You sure that's wise Yugo, for a moment you were worried about his safety and now you want him to join?" Long asked questioning Yugo's motives. "I'm sure of it." Yugo said, "Okay so be it." Gado said, keeping a mental note.

The wind was blowing hard onto the both of them as Nagi was speeding through the highway, Corey was holding on for dear life was somewhat enjoying the ride. Corey could tell that Nagi wasn't human something happened to her fighting that zoanthrope, he wasn't sure what it was but Corey knew deep down inside. She was slowly stopping the bike as they approached a small coffee shop near her apartment. "Were here, was that fun or what?" Nagi asked, "Hell yeah it was, I didn't know these things were any fun. I'm totally surprised Nagi, I need to get one of these." replied Corey. "You're just saying that so I won't get mad." Nagi smirked, "No I'm dead serious, I'm really going to look into one of these." Corey said trying not to offend her, "Well they way you were holding onto me was telling me that you almost shitted your pants." she explained, "Well I told you that I never rode a motorcycle before so yeah, it felt like it." Corey said grinning; "Thanks for the ride, I really did enjoy it." Nagi gave him a 'whatever' look, "So what is the coffee place called?" asked Corey who couldn't translate the Japanese sign, "It doesn't matter, all you need to know is that they serve coffee; really good coffee. I hope this is going to be okay for you? I hope you like coffee Corey." Nagi said raising an eyebrow in suspicion not knowing what Corey might do. "Of course I do." he answered; Corey remembered when Uriko took him to get an espresso a while ago so coffee wasn't going to be a problem. They both headed to the door; Corey opened the door for Nagi being a gentleman. "Thank you, usually guys just let themselves in before letting me in." she said, "You're welcome even though I do that for a lot of people it's just showing respect to the other person." Corey explained.

Nagi gave him smile taking note of his gesture, "So…this is the place. I'll order the coffee while you look for a seat." Nagi said, Corey looked around until he saw a couple of empty seats outside, he went back to Nagi to let her know about the seats; "Good timing." she said as she handed Corey the coffee, "Thanks Nagi, I owe you one." Corey replied giving her a smile something he hasn't really done recently. Corey took them to the chairs outside so they can enjoy the morning; the two of them sat down both were quite. Things we getting awkward, "I'm not big on small talk but Nagi I've been waiting to ask you this, what happened between you and that zoanthrope?" Nagi gave him a cold look, "I already told you but it has been some time and I do remember some details." she explained. "Like what?" Corey asked, "Well this man he was killing these innocent people right in public, I had no idea that they were zoanthropes at first." she began to explain as she was playing the coffee cup trying to distract herself. "I decided to intervene and do something about it; he asked me what I was doing and I told him that he needed to stop killing these people," she stopped in the middle of her sentence as tears began run down her face. Corey moved in closer to comfort her, "What happened?" Corey asked softly; "He…he turned into something I never seen before, something hideous. Of course me not being a zoanthrope made me completely useless so he killed him on the spot." she stopped crying as she finished then became sobs. Corey was puzzled, "Wait you died? How did you survive?" he asked; she looked at him, "Something happened to me, I heard a voice telling me that it wasn't my time for me to die after that everything became a blur. The next thing you know I was able to walk myself to the hospital, but I had nasty wound that was fatal but I didn't know. You think I'm crazy, don't you." she said. "No, I don't think that. It makes sense to me now. That's what picking up from you; whatever happened to you after getting killed by the unborn it's DNA was copied onto you keeping you alive." explained Corey, Nagi was confused; "What do you mean, how do you know that?" asked Nagi. "I'm not sure; something in the back of my mind had told me that you were a zoanthrope Nagi. I know it sounds weird but I'm not sure where that came from." Corey trying to apologize.

"It's okay Corey that helped a little. It would make sense but why me? What can I do to make a difference?" she asked, Corey shook his head; "I don't know Nagi whatever it is, it's important. I question that to myself every day." he said. "I get the feeling that were both important to something that hasn't happened yet." Corey said; "Me too Corey me too." Nagi answered. The two finished having their coffee and discussing about each other, until they went back over to the hospital; it was getting late. "Well I fun Corey maybe we'll do it again sometime maybe over at where your staying?" she asked, "Sure, I'll see what Yugo says first since it's his place after all." he answered; "Well you do have my number so let me know, okay?" she leaned in to kiss him on the lips, he froze in shock; "Bye Corey, I'll see you then." Nagi said as smiled and then sped up the bike lifting the front tire driving into the sunset. Corey stood there speechless; he just wanted to stay there right in front of the place where they met. He finally broke out of his frozen state and started walking, thoughts began to run through is head; this was something new to him. The feeling was better than being his wolf form, it was indescribable for him; he needed to wait a couple of days to get in touch with her again since he didn't want to ruin anything. He couldn't wait to tell Yugo about this, it was epic; Corey didn't know what to do next it he just stopped to catch his breath it was like he forgot how to breathe. Then all of sudden he felt a dark presence very close to Corey, he looked around to see what it was, he saw a man who had silver hair and was wearing a red trench coat; it was same man he ran into by accident at the airport. The man looked at Corey coldly like he did at the airport; "Listen dude if it's about running into at the airport, I'm very sorry for doing that. You see I was in a hurry I just didn't mean to run into someone." Corey explained; "It has nothing to do with that filthy airport, I noticed that you were a zoanthrope and I had one question to ask." Corey was confused, "What is it?" Corey asked trying to find out; "What do you know about the XGC mark?" Xion asked. "The what mark?" asked Corey trying to play dumb, he knew something bad might happen from this and so Corey was prepared for battle.

**That does it for this chapter stay posted for more!**


	8. Proceed with caution

I'm trying to keep putting up new chapters every few days or so. I hope that you're enjoying this so far. It's my take on bloody roar. Please enjoy!

I will never own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I will always own my characters and story.

**BLOODY ROAR: EVOLUTION**

"**Proceed with caution"**

"I'm sorry I'm not familiar with that term is it some sort of gang tattoo?" Corey asked, he knew what the XGC mark was but he had a feeling that this man might have to do something with the Unborn or maybe he was. "No you foolish kid, the XGC mark is a mark that is on a zoanthrope which gives the power to open an object known as the tabula of a thousand beasts." Xion explained. "Oh I see I've heard about it, what does the mark look likes?" asked Corey still playing stupid; Xion sighed, "I'm not really sure, why are you so stupid?" he asked. "Well, let me explain; the mark that you're talking about is this?" Corey asked showing the XGC mark on his arm. There was silence from Xion, "Now tell me who you are or I'll no other choice but destroying you unborn!" Corey said as he got into his stance. Xion only scoffed, "You really think you can destroy me that easily child? Ha! I've seen better attempts made." answered Xion. Corey grinned, "So I'm guessing that's a no. Fine then you'll learn the hard way then wont you?" asked Corey as he was gathering his energy to beastorize. "No you don't get it; I have orders not to kill you." Xion said; Corey stopped. "Orders; who's giving you that order?" asked Corey who now seemed intrigued; "It is none of your business to know who is talking to me child." Xion said, "Well if that's how you're going to do," Corey said as built his energy to the point where a yellow aura was around him. "Alright, you brat; you're father gave me the order not to kill you if ever see you." Xion explained, "But this would be the perfect opportunity to kill you and make it one less zoanthrope with the mark." he said smiling as he went into his unborn form. Xion's beast form looked kind of to Corey like a insect; it didn't matter he needed to show him that he wasn't scared.

Corey went to his wolf and was ready to fight this man who was obviously helping Stan. The two zoanthropes began to observe one another hoping either would strike first; Xion struck first his blade aiming for Corey's chest but he sidestepped it by a hair, Corey grinned; only frustrating Xion. Corey answered the attack with a couple of punches and spinning kick to gut, sending the unborn back a few feet. 'His skill is amazing, I never seen a zoanthrope be that strong. This will truly be the strongest zoanthrope I'll beat.' he thought to himself as he prepared his next strike but by then Corey had disappeared out of nowhere; Xion looked around until looked behind him as Corey was right there. Corey jumped and hit Xion hard with a flurry of kicks sending Xion back to his human form as he landed on the ground. "This…is impossible. You're still young, Stan warned me about you but I thought he was making a joke. How can I be so foolish?" Xion thought out loud as Corey moved in on Xion. Still in his beast form ready to finish him once and for all, Corey had heard about Xion did to Nagi. He wanted to kill him but something told him not to it was someone else's job to do that; he went back to his human form looking at the angry unborn. "Well are you going to kill me?" asked Xion, "No, it's not my job. Someone else is going to kill though, so you better be ready when that day comes." said Corey as headed back to Yugo's apartment; he needed to let Yugo and everyone else about Xion. As soon as Corey left Xion was finally got up after some time agonizing in pain; he needed to let Stan know that he came in contact with Corey and what Xion is assuming is that Corey will try to destroy the crest. He walked kind of slow due to the effects of the kicks to his body; he had never faced any kind of zoanthrope with that kind of power before. "I must have his energy, that power might be more than enough to open the tabula." Xion thought out loud as he was going back to Stan's base, he was thinking about a plan to Corey's zoanthrope energy.

After several minutes Corey finally reached Yugo's apartment as he was excited, he was full of good news. He knocked on the door to make sure someone was there, Alice opened it; "Hey there Corey. How did the date go with Nagi?" she asked. "It went great and she kissed me too but I some really exciting news, it's about the unborn." said Corey, "You mean Xion?" asked Long. Corey never heard the name, "Who?" he asked "Xion, that's his name; ignorant child." Long answered shaking his head; "I'm sorry I believe we haven't met." Corey said who seemed upset by the world 'child'. "My name is Long Jin. I am a zoanthrope who only shows respect and mean no harm," he explained; Corey scoffed, "Nice meeting you but did you really have to call me a child I'm seventeen you know." he said. Long raised an eyebrow, "And that doesn't matter to me. You see age only explains ones time on this earth; if you act immature and selfish then you are a child in my eyes but if a person acts mature, responsible and _selfless _then you are more adult than child." Long explained. "Well then that's your opinion then." Corey replied to what was basically an insult just in much kinder words. "Yes it is my opinion but show me where that what I said wasn't true." Long said back; now Corey was listening. "Now wait a second you don't know a damn thing about for one and second I really wasn't talking to you and I was trying to say is that I know what the unborn looks like and how he fights." Corey explained. "I just made my point." Long said bluntly; Corey's eyes lit up and jumped right in front of the kung-fu master, Uriko was keeping a close eye on her teacher. Corey's eyes were getting full of rage and Long knew it; "Listen, I'm gonna try to keep my cool here just so I don't want to beat up an old man." said Corey who was ready for a second fight today. Everyone else in the room stayed quite they knew what Long was capable of doing to Corey; "Another act of being immature. You may think that you're not childish but in actuality you are childish." Long explained continuing his insult to Corey; he was getting annoyed. "What is giving you the right to talk to me like that, huh?" Corey asked moving right in front of Long trying to intimidate the calm tiger zoanthrope; "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Long warned Corey; "Or what?" Corey asked.

Corey got right into Long's face, his eyes yellow ready to fight again, they stared each other. "To hell with you man." Corey said as he threw a punch at Long, he blocked it and grabbed Corey's arm as he started to throw Corey onto the ground to show him the error of his way. But what seemed like a weird twist of fate Corey spun around to counter the spin but Corey decided not to throw Long to the ground instead. They two broke free and Corey's eyes became its normal brown again; Long was surprised by Corey's counter, "That was unexpected, how am I not on the ground?" he asked himself; "Because I wouldn't hurt someone who doesn't want to cause any harm." Corey explained as everyone else was relieved. Long smiled by the explanation; "Very wise Corey, I will take back some of my statement." said Long, 'His power is amazing, I never seen anything like it before. I must proceed with caution with him.' he thought to himself. "Thanks Long, you're right I'm still just a kid." Corey smiled putting his hand out for a handshake, Long shook hands; "There are you two guys done? We got other shit to take care of." said Jenny who was waiting to hear Corey's news. Corey looked over at Jenny, "Alright so anyway I was walking back here and there was this dark energy that I could feel nearby and turns out a man with silver and a red trench coat asked me about the XGC mark." Corey began to explain. "Yeah explained, his name is Xion apparently Long knows him." Yugo said; "So I was playing stupid with him until he explained to him what he was doing so I showed him the mark but then he said that my dad gave him orders not to kill me. I fought for a minute man let me tell ya; his unborn form looks like a messed up insect with two blades one on each arm. His entire body his silver as well, he put a fight but I easily beat him; of course I didn't kill him." Corey kept explaining. "What! You didn't kill him what's wrong with you?" asked Gado; "I'm not sure, I mean I was about to but I went back into my human form and there was voice telling not to kill him. The voice explained that it was someone else's destiny to destroy the unborn." explained Corey who still seemed baffled by the voice.

"So what did you do Corey?" Alice asked, "Well I explained that I couldn't kill him and then went straight back here, so yeah that explains the weird part of my day." Corey said. "Well that's good to know Corey, I'm very happy to hear some new information." Gado said, "Thanks Gado you don't really have to thank me since that all happened by accident," Corey began to say before, "Since Yugo thought that you really want to help out with this whole situation I will be happy to bring you up to speed on what's going on." Gado explained making Corey speechless as he looked over at Yugo. "Yugo what did you do?" Corey asked, "Well you said you wanted to go and destroy the crest right?" he asked. He got Corey there; "Yeah I did but it's going to be a joke. I didn't expect my dad going after it either." explained Corey. "Right but do you still want to go and get rid of it. Didn't you want to get rid of the XGC mark so Xion won't kill any more people?" asked Yugo; Corey put his head down, "Yes I still do, I was just thinking that may end up fighting Stan and killing him." Corey explained. "Wait you don't want to kill him? Didn't he shoot your mother right in front of you?" Yugo asked, that caught Long's attention. "Yes he did, but the reason I'm getting worried is I don't want to go a path that is full of hate and darkness. I don't want to regret what gift that I was born with; that's all Yugo, I'll still do it but I just hope that Stan won't try to fight me." Corey explained. "Wow Corey I never thought that you think about something like that. I'm happy for ya Corey; so you still do it?" Yugo asked; "I already told you, yes when can I start?" asked Corey; "How about right now." Gado said proudly he knew that Corey would be willing to do this; he knew that he made a smart choice for Yugo and Alice to show him the right way.

Stan was getting anxious 'Xion doesn't take this long to return, this isn't like him' Stan thought to himself. There was as knock on the door, Stan opened it immediately; it was Xion he was holding his stomach the pain from Corey's kick were powerful. "Did you have a tough fight?" Stan asked, Xion gave him a nasty look; "You're son did this to me. I underestimated him, I'm sorry I should have listened to your warning." Xion said. "Wait my son, Corey beat the shit out of you? Ha! That's laughable." said Stan who didn't believe him. "Stan you fool! You're the one that told me to watch out for him due to the fact that what you did to him as a child had somehow made him the most powerful zoanthrope that I came across." Xion explained. "My son, the most powerful zoanthrope for you; huh that's funny. Coming from you of course; you're supposed to be pretty strong yourself I hear, but if you say that my son beat you and didn't kill makes you lucky then." Stan said. "He couldn't something stopped him from doing so, his excuse was that it was someone else's job to do that. Like what the hell does that mean?" Xion said; "I don't know but that doesn't matter anyway cause I found the location of the tabula crest is suppose to be." replied Stan. "Well…?" asked Xion; "It's going to take a couple of days to get there but it should be in this location right here." Stan said as he pointed its location on a map. Xion grinned, "Two days you say? Perfect just let me get ready, when are we leaving?" Xion asked; "Possibly tomorrow or the day after that, depends when you get finished." explained Stan. "Good, then I will spend most of tomorrow to make sure there aren't any more zoanthropes with the mark; with the exception of your son that will make him the last one with a mark." Xion explained. "Corey has the XGC mark?" Stan said sounding surprised, "Yes he even showed me that's how I ended up fighting him in the first place." the unborn said. "Okay whatever you say, just let me know when you get done with whatever you need to do. I'll make some preparations of my own before we set off." Stan said as Xion opened the door and headed out once more.

Corey was just sitting looking zoned out as he was listening to Gado explaining him what he knew so Corey had to be prepared for what was going to happen in the next few days. "So any questions," Gado asked finishing the debriefing for Corey. "Um I really got nothing, I mean I knew some things before but since you said all that. I may need to rethink my strategy." Corey replied. "I mean were leaving when like a day from now?" he asked, with Gado shaking his head meaning yes; "I'll need to let Nagi know that I won't be around for a couple of days; I won't tell her what for." Corey explained. "That would be thoughtful for you to do Corey." Yugo said who seemed to be intrigued by Corey's interest with Nagi; "You do really think you have a chance in hell with Nagi Corey. Do you really think that?" Yugo asked. "Yeah I do, she kissed on our first date that alone surprised me. So yeah I really think that I might have something here." explained Corey. "You guys kissed? Wow I underestimated you Corey once again." Kenji said butting in the conversation, "Wow thanks," Corey said sarcastically; "Now if you excuse me I need to call Nagi." he said as went over to the phone. "Gado do you think it's a smart move by having Corey doing this. I mean he's only seventeen; still just a kid. He lost his mother, he has us and he also has Nagi. You think something bad might happen to him, the worst that can happen is that he dies and I don't want to see that." explained Yugo. Gado just smiled, "What? Why are you smiling?" Yugo asked; "Oh this is ironic, it finally caught up with me. I remember when you were his age; you two are acting almost the same. Me I was still young too and I remember when you asked me to help you find your father I worried for you; kind of how you are with Corey. From what I hear about him from you guys, I'm sure he'll be fine; he will be growing up a lot faster than normally but that's what happens when you're a zoanthrope at that age." Gado explained.

"You really think Corey is acting like me when I was seventeen?" Yugo asked, "Sort of, he's got that bull headed attitude of yours; I guess that typical for a teenager these days I guess." Gado said having a small laugh. "So let me get this right? You're not going to be around for a couple of days for some kind of trip?" Nagi asked on the phone as Corey was explain why he was calling her now. "Yeah, look I'm really sorry about this but the reason is that me, Yugo and few other people are going to destroy the source of the XGC mark so the unborn won't be killing innocent people anymore." Corey explained trying not to give away too much information. There was silence from Nagi; "Corey," she began to say in her soft voice, "is this the kind of thing where might may not came back alive or no?" she asked. Corey sighed; "Yes Nagi it looks like it, I'm so sorry for telling you. I don't want to worry you." Corey explained; "I don't why your apologizing still, of course I'm going to worry Corey; I know this seems where since I mean we've only seen each other a few times but I feel something from you Corey. Something I never felt really before until I saw you, I don't want to die Corey; I'm going to worry about you during this whole thing." Nagi explained, Corey began to feel bad. "I'm going to worry about to Nagi, but there was something driving me now; it's you Nagi if I had never met you at the hospital I would probably try to kill myself or some stupid shit. I'm so happy that we met, Nagi I know this is going to get awkward but…" Corey paused; "What is it Corey?" she asked. "Nagi, I think this maybe soon but; I…think I love you. No wait I do love you Nagi!" Corey yelled so everyone could hear. There silence once again from the other side, "Nagi?" he asked; he might of messed up big time. "That's…so…," she began to tear up; "I never heard anyone say that to me before, I feel the same way; I love you too Corey Dawson with all my heart." Nagi still tearing up, Corey got chills from this.

"Thank you Nagi, you really have been a lifesaver for me. I'll be thinking about you when I'm gone. You're the reason I'm doing this for; I want this mark, tabula and all this other bullshit to stop cause I know that it killed you but there's a reason that all of us is alive. Cause we all of have a reason to live." explained Corey who all of sudden felt really bold; he was beginning to grow up. Nagi was silent while Corey was talking; "Corey?" she asked, "Yes?" he answered; "Can I see you at least one more time before you leave?" asked Nagi, "Sure I'll meet over at the hospital or," he began to ask until; "No I'll pick you up from the apartment. You're at Yugo's right?" she asked. "Yeah, you know where that is?" asked Corey; "Yeah it's a shortcut from where I work, so it should be easy." Nagi explained. "I'll be over there shortly. I'll see you then Corey." she said; "Me too Nagi, love you; bye." he said, "love you too bye." she replied back. He hung up with the phone; "Shit Corey!" yelled Yugo who now was shocked to see Corey like this. "What?" he asked, he noticed that everyone was looking at him funny; "Nothing, Corey. Nothing, it's just seems weird that only a couple of months ago you were like everyone else in your school. It's just that in these past few days you've grown up so much its amazing. I think we're all proud of you Corey." Alice explained. "Even me Corey; I'm so glad to have you as a brother, even though it's half or something like that. I couldn't ask for more." Uriko said talking to him for the first time in days. "Thanks sis, I'm glad to have a sister to. Even though it's half, it doesn't even matter." said Corey. Uriko blushed, "I'm actually happy to meet all of you, if weren't Yugo and Alice I probably be dead; I thank you guys." Corey said smiling, "If one of us doesn't make it back in a couple of days; I just wanted to let everyone know now." he finished. "All right Corey that's what I like to hear!" said Gado as there was a knock on the door.

It was a Nagi, "Open it Corey." he did; sure enough there she was wearing a similar outfit she had worn earlier. Nagi smiled, "Hey" Corey said; "Hey back." said Nagi smiling; "So you ready to go?" she asked. Nagi looked over to everyone in the room, "Hey everyone I'm Nagi, Corey's friend." she said. Corey looked at Yugo, giving him a go and Corey got it; "Yep, let's go. I'll see you guys later." Corey said, everyone said bye as he left with Nagi. "I thought this time you can drive the bike, I can teach you." Nagi explained; "Really, you trust me with your bike?" Corey asked. "Sure why not, plus I got a surprise waiting when he get back." Nagi said smiling as the two got on the bike and Nagi explained to Corey how to ride a motorcycle after a couple of attempts Corey finally got the hang of it and sped off heading to Nagi's apartment.

**Another chapter completed, stay posted for the next chapter! **


	9. Preparations

I'm trying to keep putting up new chapters every few days or so. I hope that you're enjoying this so far. It's my take on bloody roar. Please enjoy!

I will never own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I will always own my characters and story.

**BLOODY ROAR: EVOLUTION**

"**Preparations" **

The wind was blowing hard on Corey's face he didn't care; the rush alone kept his heart rate up. He was really enjoying the ride, he also enjoying Nagi holding onto him; there was a built of trust for the both of them since Corey really never rode a sports bike before until now but she knew Corey could handle it. By the time they reached the apartment it was dark out, it was a beautiful night out once again like the when he was on the small bridge when he had that talk with Nagi. She told Corey to put her bike over behind the building, he did so; he took off his helmet and got off the bike. "Hell yeah; that was so awesome. Thanks for letting me ride your bike that was crazy! I can see why you like these so much." Corey said who shaking still from the ride. Nagi was grinning "I'm glad you like it. Since I was going to give you this a little later I decided to do it now." she said, excited to give Corey his surprise; "What is it?" asked Corey who was curious. "Well, I pulled a lot of strings to get this but my boss at work let me have it for free." Nagi began to say as she walked over to something that was covered by a small tarp; Corey had an idea what the surprise was. She pulled away the tarp to reveal a small blue sports bike that was different from Nagi's, it was in rough shape but it looked like it could run right there on the spot. "What do you think? Pretty cool huh; I wanted to wait a little longer but since you're going to do that thing tomorrow I thought it would nice for you to use for your journey." Nagi explained with a small smile. Corey was speechless; no one that he's ever dated never gave him something like this before. He was sniffling a little bit, he was happy but at the same time there was sadness as well; "What's wrong I never heard a guy tear up before?" Nagi said trying not to sound mean. "Well it's kind of funny I think; I would have never had met you if my mother didn't get killed. But I'm glad that it did happen, because I wouldn't have ever seen how much of a kind woman that you really are." explained Corey who stopped sniffling.

Nagi blushed a little bit, "Thank you Corey, I'm glad that you think of me like that." she said, "You're welcome Nagi; it may be funny how we met now but when that happened I lost my one trusted parent and you, you just came back from the dead not knowing what had happened to you." Corey explained. "Yeah it is funny, cause if had never ran into that zoanthrope I would have never meet you and how sweet you are to me. I gladly appreciate what you have done for me; it's also nice how you somewhat cleared up some of that mystery for me." Nagi said, "Yeah, I'd just wished I knew more about that." said Corey who paused and thought about what happened with Xion; he decided not to say anything about that. 'Maybe she's the one to destroy the unborn?' Corey thought to himself; "You just wanna hang outside enjoy the night?" asked Nagi. "Sure." Corey answered. Nagi put the tarp over the bike and the two of them walked over to the steps of Nagi's apartment; Corey looked over at the night's sky with the stars shining and the moon full as ever, he was just taking it in. He knew that maybe this was the last time he might see this sky; "You know Corey I was just thinking; what's it like being a zoanthrope. I know that it's going to happen to me some day; I'm just afraid of that might be painful or that I might die I just don't know." Nagi said, she did sound a little scared so he needed to explain just to make her feel safer. He smiled; "You wanna know?" he asked, "Of course I wanna know and I want to hear it from a zoanthrope; and since you're a zoanthrope," she said. "You want me to explain?" Corey asked again. "Yeah, that's how it would work right?" Nagi asked; Corey grinned he knew the best way to show her.

He was pacing back and forward, the anxiety was almost killing him. He knew what the job was but he needed to make sure that the other half of the team needed to be here so they can execute the plan that had been in the works for years now and it was slowly coming into place. He cautiously looked over at his subject; Anna was in a new tube since she was closer to completion. Stan knew that if he released her now evolution wouldn't be complete; "Just a few more days honey; then the world will know who Stan Dawson known scientist of the former Tylon Corporation is the greatest biological engineer in the world." Stan said out loud. Stan had been obsessed with genetics and human evolution when he was younger but he had been driven into madness since the death of his younger brother and then became obsessed with human life and the possibility of creating the perfect human being. That's he got into Tylon and met the famous Steve Goldberg a scientist who's intentions was to rid the world of the most deadliest diseases; he eventually went to Tylon's main labs over in Japan a week after Stan joined. Stan looked up to Goldberg, but after he heard that Goldberg died Stan became more involved with Tylon's zoanthrope assassins and creating the ultimate assassin. He used his son for the project but he broke out and the project was never finished; after a few years Stan met Shenlong who wanted to begin the ZLF again and brought Busuzima; Shenlong's top scientist. After discovering that Busuzima was Goldberg's killer Stan wanted vengeance. He did that a few days ago becoming Shenlong's top scientist; but a man named Xion wanted Stan to help him with the tabula and in doing so guaranteeing him a chance to overtake the world. All he needs to do is to get the chance to kill Xion hopefully before he opens it.

He heard the door opening; it was Xion who was returning from finishing his job. "Well?" Stan asked; "I couldn't find anymore zoanthropes but I have a feeling that there a few more out there who bear the mark and they might be heading for the crest and destroy it." Xion explained. "You shouldn't be too worried about that right now. We need to get going as soon as possible." said Stan; "Why is that? What's the rush; it's not like nobody really is going to destroy it. We are the only ones that know of tabula's location." explained Xion. "You're just telling me that someone might destroy it and now nobody isn't?" Stan asked who seemed lost, "I was just testing you Stan; I wanted to see what your reaction was. See I think humans are very simple creatures compared us zoanthropes; that's why I want to open this crest to show how weak you're species really is," Xion began to explain. "That's where your wrong Xion see I am just like you; I am a zoanthrope too. I've just been hiding that from you." Stan explained. "A zoanthrope huh; and your just telling me this now! What is wrong with you? When I decided to help you; you said that you were a scientist working for the Tylon Corporation and was helping Shenlong and now you say that you're a zoanthrope too? What else are you hiding…that you actually work for the CIA or FBI?" Xion asked who was getting angry. "I know I should have told you before but I didn't trust at first; does this really even matter right now? I found the crest so cant we just worried about that later and head over to this stupid thing and get this over with; it's only a couple of days. I'll explain on the way over there. " Stan explained. Xion only sighed 'After this is done, I'll just kill him so I don't have to deal with this piece of shit.' Xion thought to himself; "You ready?" Stan asked as he making sure that he had he needed for the trip. "Yes unless got other information?" he asked; "Good, the best of luck for the both of us." Stan replied, as Xion gave him a cold look as they both went outside.

There was chaos at Yugo's apartment as everyone was either getting ready or doing any research about the tabula's location. Long had left earlier to meet with Xion to discuss about the deal that the two had; Yugo was talking to Alice about what is going to happen. Gado and Jenny had left back to their place to get ready and would return shortly; Uriko was looking at some papers that was left there she decided to take a look. She began to read what it was saying, something about the tabula and how a zoanthrope by the name of 'the unborn' was attacking zoanthropes; she already heard that. She kept on reading; it said that whoever processes the tabula crest could have the power to become the ultimate zoanthrope. As she was reading it all what she had heard from everyone else; as she kept going through the paper there was something else on there that grabbed her attention. It was something about Corey; 'Project evolution was a worldwide project in which the four major labs of the tylon corporation where each,' she began to read to herself before was interrupted by Kenji. "What are you reading Uriko, I thought you didn't like to read?" he asked, "Well it looked interesting to me so I wanted to take a look. Why are you so nosy Kenji?" Uriko asked back; "I've rarely see you act this way. What's the matter with you?" Kenji asked who seemed concerned about Uriko. He really hasn't been talking to her in the past couple of days; "See," she sighed, "I'm been trying to pre occupy myself cause we haven't been talking much; I get worried about you sometimes Kenji. I wanna make sure that you're doing well; I don't want you to get hurt or killed. That's what wrong." she explained. Kenji was silent as he sat down on the couch right next to Uriko; he put his arm over her, "Well then I'll have to make time and we can nice long chat sometime after this tabula thing." he explained. She looked over at Kenji, "You really mean it?" asked Uriko, "Yeah of course I do, why I would not be?" Kenji asked back, Uriko smiled "I guess so," she answered; "Kenji what are we going to talk about?" she asked, "Whatever you want Riko. Whatever you want." he answered.

The two of them were sitting there staying quiet until the front door opened violently. It was Long who was panting as he was trying to catch his breath; "Long what's the matter?" asked Alice who went immediately over to the kung fu master who seemed like he was in a fight. "It's important, it's about Xion." he began to explain, "Yeah and what of it?" Yugo asked; "He's knows the location of the tabula and he's going over there to get it. He knows that there are a few more zoanthropes that bear the XGC mark out there and he'll be waiting for them." Long finished explaining. "Where is it?" Alice asked, "It's about a day and a half from here, but we need the element of surprise. He can't know that I told you guys since he trusts me with this information." he said again. "Well that's just great; we need to get over there soon." said Yugo who was ready to fight Xion and make him pay for what he had done. "When do you think Corey might return?" Long asked, "Well that all depends on what happens over at Nagi's apartment." answered Yugo; "Fine what about Gado?" he asked again, "I don't think Gado and Jenny would like to be out too late. They're going to need rest for tomorrow." Alice answered. Long sighed, "Fine how about we leave tomorrow morning, from what I know about Xion is that he is very impatient." Long said. "What are you going do for now till morning?" Yugo asked, "Well I'm just going to rest I guess since everyone else will need it to. It's going to be a long couple of days and some rest probably won't hurt." replied Long who was going back out and meditate to prepare for tomorrow's journey. "I guess I will you see tomorrow morning?" Yugo asked again; "Yes you will." he answered, as he back out into the world. Alice looked at Yugo giving him a worried look; "What, you always give me that look when something might be wrong." said Yugo, "There is Yugo, his name is Corey. What about him?" Alice asked. "What, I'll just wait till he gets back, most likely it's going to be morning when he arrives just before we head out." explained Yugo who had a feeling that he was going stay over at Nagi's for the night. "Please Yugo I don't worry more than I already have to today." she said, "Why is that?" asked Yugo, "Because Yugo this whole thing has just gotten me worried sick, I mean all of us are safe right now but I just don't want anything bad to happen to Corey. I know he's still grieving his mother's death but I just hope that he'll make the right choices and not end up dead." Alice explained. "I know that you're worried but after this whole thing is over and done with maybe all of us can move on with your lives and not worry stupid supernatural objects and marks." Yugo answered. "You're probably right Yugo, maybe I shouldn't worry too much; you and I can get through this. I know it." said Alice who looked outside to see a dark sky full of unknown and mystery.

Corey was standing a few feet in front of Nagi as he was preparing to go into his beast form; "Now Nagi once I do this I don't want you to be scared or anything." Corey said, "Come on Corey you know I wouldn't do that, I just want to how you experience becoming a zoanthrope." she replied. "Okay here I go." he said as Corey put one hand in a fist putting the other in an open palm so he could gather the natural energy to go into his wolf form. After a few seconds, brown and gray fur began to sprout all over his body as his hand became razor sharp claws; fangs grew his eyes turned yellow and ears began shoot up from his head as the pain was all over him. Nagi watched Corey in some pain as he finished the transformation she was amazed by this and at the same time unsure; "Why, would you put yourself in that kind of pain?" she asked hoping to hear Corey speak. "Cause it kind a hurts, my body needs to take shape of a wolf. So that means a little bit of pain for this; it's kind of worth of it I think." he explained in a much deeper voice which seemed to be mixed with his voice and a wolf. Nagi seemed to understand now, "So, let me get this straight. So I'm going to feel pain when I transform?" she asked, "Well yeah; I mean it's like when you went through puberty. A lot of pain but this is better; you're going to feel better than you've ever been. Being a zoanthrope can be a good thing or can be downright shitty; I guess it all depends." Corey explained. "It sounds like it hurts Corey, but like you said it depends on the person I guess. Thanks." she said; "You're welcome Nagi anytime. I'm glad that I made it easier for you to understand." Corey said as went back into his human form. Nagi was laughing as she noticed Corey's ripped t shirt; Corey took notice "Oh yeah really funny huh? Don't worry I'm sure you'll have the same problem." Corey responded. "Geez Corey you can't take a joke can ya?" said Nagi who seemed to be more peaceful now; "Sorry this whole tabula thing has gotten me a little on edge." he explained. Nagi shook her head, "I don't know why you're apologizing. I understand that you have something important to do tomorrow but I just want you to be careful." said Nagi. "Thanks, I'll try but is this why you brought me here just to ask me questions, or did you plan on going to a club or no?" Corey asked.

"Not any of those, but I did have one more question for you though." Nagi said, "What?" asked Corey, "Well I since you're going on that thing tomorrow and you might not come back I wanted to do something for you." she begun to explain. Corey had an idea of what she was getting at; "What is it?" he asked. Nagi smiled, "I want you to stay here with me for tonight. I wanna know more about you Corey; I just wanna be with you tonight. You may be the one person who actually gives a damn about me in this world. After tonight I want to remember you just in case you don't come back; but if you do please come see me when you get back." explained Nagi. Corey was speechless, he really didn't know what to do; "Well Nagi I'll stay here tonight I'm sure Yugo won't mind. Trust me I will do my best to stay alive and come back here in one piece; because Nagi I don't wanna die. Cause if I do then I'm going to miss you so much and I'm going to hate myself for not being more careful." Corey said smiling as Nagi put her head on his chest; "You promise that you'll be careful?" she asked softly. "Of course Nagi I will." replied Corey as the two looked up at the sky enjoying the beauty that it has.

**That does it for this chapter, closing in on finishing yay! Stay posted for more. **


	10. No room for error

I am almost getting close to finishing. I hope that you're enjoying this so far. It's my take on bloody roar. Please enjoy!

I will never own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I will always own my characters and story.

**BLOODY ROAR: EVOLUTION**

"**No room for error" **

The sun had begun to show itself through the clouds it was a beginning of a new day. Today was going to be unlike any other day for Corey; he's had some quite normal days but today was going to be unlike any other. He was sitting there on her couch holding Nagi in his arms; she was sleeping still as Corey was just zoning out he knew what was going to happen today. He had to take care of ridding the tabula crest and he needed to do something about Stan. The risk of death was also near; he wanted to make sure that he made it back alive. Corey knew that there was going on between him and Nagi, he wanted to be there for her for as long as they were together. Her eyes slowly began to open, she was awake; "Morning," she said softly looking at him with her amber eyes. "Morning to you too." he responded smiling. "Did you get enough of sleep? I want you to be alert today; you've got an important thing to do today." Nagi said. "Yeah I did; I got enough. How about you?" he asked. "Yeah a little; what time is it Corey?" Nagi asked back. Corey looked over at the clock; "Its 7:30 in the morning." he answered. "Shit! I'm going to be late. I'm sorry Corey, I should have known. You probably need to get back over to Yugo's because I'm sure he's getting ready to go." she explained as she got up and began to get ready for her job. Corey got up as well, grabbing his shoes; "Don't apologize I should have woke you up earlier." said Corey. "No it's my fault, I should have known. I'm so stupid." exclaimed Nagi. "Stop, stop." he said as Corey put his hands on her shoulders making her stand still; "I don't think you're stupid Nagi. Stop beating yourself up over this." explained Corey. She looked at him like there was something wrong with him; "I'm not; I'm just getting upset. I don't wanna be late this is going to be second job that I might lose." she said Nagi sounded upset. Corey needed to make Nagi more relaxed.

"Look I know that you're upset right now but you need to relax and not beat yourself up. You don't need to apologize to me; I understand that you might be late but," he stopped himself. Nagi gave him a small smile, "I don't know what's going on with me these days." she said shaking her head at the same time; Corey moved in closer to her, "It's okay Nagi we all have days like these all the time. It can be worse." Corey said. "Yeah it's true; thanks Corey." said Nagi; "You're welcome, any time." the two of them were both silent for a minute. "Okay I need to get ready Corey, so you're gonna be here when you get back right?" she asked, "Yeah, I'll do my best to come back alive." Corey answered. "All right I better get going then. Thanks for letting me stay here for the night. Maybe we should do that again." Corey said as he headed out the door; Nagi smiled, "You're welcome Corey, maybe sometime soon then. Good luck Corey." "Thanks Nagi. I love you." said Corey headed out the door, "Love you too Corey." said Nagi as Corey left. Nagi finished getting ready so shouldn't be late for work with the having the thought of Corey being on her mind until her returned.

It became a busy morning at the Ogami residence; as Yugo, Alice, Uriko and Kenji were getting ready to head to the location to the tabula crest according to Long. There was a knock on the door; "Enter." yelled Yugo from across the room, as Gado and Jenny entered. The two of them were ready to go; Gado wearing his usual black tank top and commando pants and Jenny was wearing a tight red jacket with leather high heel boots to compliment her outfit. "Gado; Jenny so glad that you guys got here in time." said Yugo who half way through eating some toast; "Wouldn't miss a minute of any of the action." replied Jenny who seemed a little disgusted by Yugo's eating. "Good to see that almost everyone is ready." Gado said who had a rough time sleeping last night, the XGC mark taking a toll on his old worn out body. "Where's Corey this morning I didn't see him doing his morning routine?" he asked looking around to spot him out; "He went out last night with Nagi so I'm not sure if's he up or not." answered Yugo who now was just beginning to worry about the young zoanthrope. "I see, let's hope that he returns before we leave." Jenny said who looking over at the clock that read 7:53 am; "If Corey is smart he'll be here before we leave." Alice pointed out. "What makes you think he might?" asked Jenny who thought Corey was scared and was hiding; Alice was about to answer as there was another knock on the door. "Come in." said Yugo, it was Long; "Morning Long hope you got some sleep?" Gado asked, the kung fu master nodded his head meaning 'yes'. "Where's Corey he should have been here by now." he said making sure that Long wasn't mistaken that Corey was asleep. "He hasn't shown up yet. I think he's scared." said Jenny; "Whoa hang on a second there Jenny. What makes you think that Corey is scared?" asked Alice. Jenny shrugged her shoulders; "Well I'm just saying; I think it's weird that he hasn't shown up yet. It just makes things look suspicious." she explained.

Alice raised an eyebrow; "I think Corey would have better than running away from doing something that he's committed to." Alice said trying to defend Corey. "What are you getting at Jenny?" asked Long who was unsure of what Jenny was saying; "Corey is still a teenager. Very little experience of being a zoanthrope; I don't think he's ready to do this sort of things." Jenny explained. Alice began to shake her head; "Jenny you got the idea of Corey all wrong. You didn't see him in Los Angeles a couple of months ago," Alice began to explain. As she was talking on the other side of the door Corey had finally returned; he heard the conversation between Jenny and Alice. "He stood up and fought someone who was way stronger and powerful than Corey. You know what happened? Corey beat the shit out of his opponent." Alice finished explaining. "That still doesn't mean anything. Just because he fought some no name and won doesn't say much." Jenny said coldly. Corey was still there right in front of the door listening smiling as he heard Alice justifying why Corey wasn't a coward; "You know what else he did? He saved me from death; when I was in a fight I was near defeated but Corey stepped in and was able save me. Before that I was thinking the same way as you are; but after that I found new respect for him." she explained leaving Jenny speechless. There was a knock on the door as everybody went quite as Yugo answered; "Open the door." and in doing so Corey entered with a smile on his face. "Corey, you showed up." said Gado; "You're damn right I did. I wouldn't miss this for anything." Corey said as he looked over at Alice and said "Thanks Alice, I gladly appreciate for what you said." she gave him a nod. Jenny had a cold look on her face; Corey noticed it, "What's wrong with you? You don't have something to say?" Corey asked.

Jenny looked over at Corey and only muttered, "We'll see in time if you're ready." Corey responded with a 'oh well'; "So Corey how did everything go last night?" asked Yugo trying to find a subject. "We just talked outside enjoying the night. We didn't do anything special but I think things might be going a good direction." answered Corey giving a small smile. "Well that's good to hear. So you ready to go or not yet?" asked Yugo; "Yeah I'm ready. Just let me grab something really quick." he said as went through his duffle bag. 'Where is it I know I had it somewhere.' he thought to himself. Everyone else was looking at him quietly; "Aha!" Corey exclaimed as he found what he was searching for. It was a gray hoodie that hadn't put on since he got Japan; "Really; that's what you're looking for?" asked Yugo. "Yeah that was all." Corey responded; "Okay; let's go over this one more time." announced Gado who grabbed everyone's attention. "Where we all heading is the tabula of thousand beasts, it's location of the crest according to Long should be here." said Gado as he pointed to a small map. Everyone else had a look of the location; "Our main goal is to destroy the tabula and hopefully Xion a man responsible for the most of the deaths of many zoanthropes in recent months." Gado was still explaining. "Our trip should at least take a few hours; unless we have any kind of problem. Any kind of questions before we go?" asked Gado finishing what was about to happen. Everyone was silent looking around at each other knowing that maybe one of them might not come back alive. "No questions huh?" asked Gado; "All right! Let's go." exclaimed Yugo as he got up and literally jumped to the front door; "Easy there." said Alice who wasn't too far away. As they got down stairs and outside a lone figure stood not too far from the group.

"It seems that you _may_ need my help?" asked a female voice that caught Corey's attention right away; "Aunt…Aunt Jamie; what are you doing here in Japan?" asked Corey confused what was going on. She looked at her nephew, "I know it's been only a few days but I just didn't want to leave yet. So I've been staying here for these past days. How's your mother doing?" she asked. Corey's heart dropped at the mention of his mom; "Well…when I was looking for her Stan," he paused as tears began to drop. "That asshole killed her right in front of me." he said; she went over to Corey giving him a hug. "I'm so sorry Corey I knew that I should have helped but I would have never expected him to do something like that." said Jamie who seemed upset by the news. "Please don't say sorry Jamie; I'm sick of people of saying that." replied Corey who all of sudden stopped crying. "So you wanna help or no?" asked Corey; "I'm sure it's up to," "Alan Gado." said Gado interrupting Jamie. "And yes; an extra hand is always welcome." he said again. "Alright then; my name is Jamie I'm Corey's aunt and his mother's sister as well." she said introducing herself to everyone else. "All right let's get going." said Yugo; "So where are heading?" asked Jamie. "It's kind of hard to explain right now Aunt Jamie." said Corey; "What do you mean it's hard to explain Corey?" asked Jamie who wanted to know what was going on. "Look I don't wanna cause any problems right now Jamie; I'm just helping Yugo out with something that's all." he said trying not to reveal any information. "Listen Corey, you better tell what's going on or I'm gonna," Jamie said before Uriko stepped in; "Or what?" she asked suspicious of Jamie. Corey was surprised by her action; "You're not going to do anything to me your just a child." said Jamie who was getting angry.

Uriko gave Jamie a dark look, to the point where Uriko's eyes turned to a familiar green color; "Uriko calm down, we don't need any of this right now; you need to save your energy." said Long. Uriko walked back towards back to Kenji; "You're right. It won't be worth my time anyway; I just don't want anyone to talk to my brother like that." said Uriko. Jamie looked wide eyed; "Brother; since when did you find this out Corey?" asked Jamie. "Stan told me a couple of days ago right after he killed my mother." explained Corey; "Hey! We don't have time for this you guys we got other important things to do." exclaimed Yugo. Corey and Jamie both looked at Yugo; "Sorry dude I guess I'll be playing catch up some other time." said Corey who gave a quick glace over to his aunt. "We ready?" asked Alice who was getting impatient; everyone was in agreement even Jamie. "All right then; remembers what we are all doing." begun Gado as he took in a deep breath and said, "Let's do this." in doing so everyone began to head to a couple of vehicles to start their journey.

Xion was getting frustrated with the trail that he and Stan were on; he was getting tired of his Stan's arrogance. 'I thought I was somewhat aloof but this man is getting stranger every day I stay with him. I must find an opportunity to kill him before he activates the crest.' Xion thought to himself knowing that Stan was right next to him. "So Xion what are you actually planning to do once you open the crest?" asked Stan. 'Damn him and his ignorance.' he thought; "How many times must I tell you; I'm going to wait for those other zoanthropes so I can absorb their powers and then I can open the gate and take over this human infested earth." explained Xion for the fifth time. "Sure whatever Xion; I still don't believe you." said Stan who seemed oblivious to Xion's plan; "Huh! Listen to me and listen well," said Xion as stepped right into Stan's face. "I'm not going to take your shit if you keep acting like an idiot. If you still do I will end your life with no problem. Remember our deal Stan; I will be only helping you with this but any more issues or questions then the deal is off and then you're on your own." explained Xion setting some boundary for Stan. He only scoffed, "You really think your threats will scare me; you'll have to try harder than that. Don't worry about a thing I'll keep my end of the deal Xion." said Stan. "You better hope so." replied Xion who seemed still upset; things got silent in a hurry really quickly. "So Xion I have to ask you a personal question if I don't mind asking." Stan said, "Go ahead, this better not be stupid." he said.

"What made you want to kill those zoanthropes in the first place; why do you want the tabula crest?" asked Stan. Xion sighed; "How to explain this; it all happened a year ago when I was given this power to become this powerful zoanthrope. It was from there when I was told that this was my destiny to find this crest so I can open it and release my fellow unborn to rein this earth." Xion began to explain; Stan was speechless. "There…are more of you?" Stan asked. "Oh yes, more just waiting to take this rancid planet. See the spirits of the unborn will be ready to take over any human who is worth of their power. Thanks to you we know the location of this and soon this world will be mine!" Xion finished. Stan gave him a weird look; "Okay…that kind of explain some things; I guess." he said. They were still walking; it had been quite some time when they last rested. "We can't be far from its location." pointed out Stan who was quiet for the most part of the trip; "Can't be too far now; I just have a feeling." Xion replied. "Okay, I guess it can be like twenty minutes away right?" Stan asked. "Yeah I think so; hang on a second" he said as Xion stood still and concentrating to find the source of the tabula. "What the hell are you doing?" Stan asked; Xion didn't answer him as he was still focusing. After a couple of minutes; "Were not too far just only about a half an hour from here." Xion said after using his zoanthrope ability to find the source of the tabula. "Good then we should rest for a few minutes and then we can continue from here. Does that sound like and an idea or you've got something better?" asked Stan.

"No I don't, that would be ideal since I'll need all the energy I can get once we reach the cave." Xion answered. "About time!" said Stan as he sat on a medium rock with a sigh of relief; "You seem like this was tiresome for you; perhaps maybe you should have been more prepared?" Xion asked. "What gave you that idea?" asked Stan; Xion looked up to the sky to figure what time in the morning it was. "Well, we better not take long since it's getting later in the morning." he said; "What do you mean?" Stan asked again. "We better not take too long before anyone else may find the cave." he said; Stan gave Xion an odd look. "I think I may have comprised our position. I told a fellow zoanthrope about my plans but I don't think he won't be a problem." explained Xion. "That's good cause we don't need any problems." replied Stan; "What about your son?" Xion asked, Stan was thinking. "He won't be a problem either but I'm sure he'll find a way. After all he thinks I killed his mother still." he explained. "Just let's hope that nobody finds out were the location." Stan said again; Xion gave him an odd look. Stan pulled out his water bottle and took a drink; "All right, let's go after this. After all you said that; we won't have enough time to rest." he said. Xion was still silent looking out towards the direction of where the cave is; "You better get ready," Xion finally spoke. "Why is that?" asked Stan; "I'm beginning to sense that we may not be alone soon." Xion explained. "You gotta to be kidding me; it's too soon." he said getting up and looking around the area. "I'm not sure but I'm just getting a feeling that we may be not alone." said Xion who as well was looking for anyone nearby.

A shadowy figure _was_ lurking around; it was just looking at the two men who were getting a little paranoid. Its blue eyes were staring only observing; studying it like it was a science project trying to anticipate their moves so it wouldn't get caught. Xion was looking at the direction of the creature he wasn't sure what it was by he knew something was there; the creature went back into its human form. It was a little girl wearing traditional Shinto clothing has purple hair she was only the five right now but she had a very important job to do and that was to find the unborn wasn't try to open the tabula. She knew that she couldn't do anything right now but there was something telling her that the unborn might become an important figure in the future. "What is it Xion; it's like you've seen a ghost." said Stan in which Xion was still looking at the direction were the little girl was standing. She had to hold her breath so shouldn't be caught; he moved in a little closer just enough to be standing right in front of her. Xion looked around to see what it was; he stood still for a minute then went over back to Stan. The girl had a sigh of relief and decided to go back in her form and report to her comrade the news. "What do you think it was Xion?" Stan asked again; "I'm not sure Stan whatever it was; it wasn't good I think something was watching us." Xion explained. "I'm sure it's not a big deal." he said; Xion scoffed, "Ha, you better hope it's not a big deal." Xion said once again as he looked at the sun. "We better get going now before whatever it was might come back. Besides were only a half an hour away at least." he said giving Stan a rushed look. Stan quickly gathered his things and put it on his back and they were ready to head to the cave, with getting so close the tabula; now wasn't the time to screw up and make any kind of mistakes.

**Wow! Sorry for the wait, been busy past few days I finally was able to get the time to complete this chapter! Stay posted for the next chapter. **


	11. Unexpected Problems

I'm back and closing in on finishing. I hope that you're enjoying this so far. It's my take on bloody roar. Please enjoy!

I will never own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I will always own my characters and story.

**BLOODY ROAR: EVOLUTION**

"**Unexpected Problems" **

The drive wasn't too short; they had to only go for a few miles to reach to a small entrance to a path that would lead them to the location of the tabula crest. One the vehicles had stopped first it was Alice's; soon as she parked it Corey climbed out first and began to observe the surrounding area. "Wow; this maybe easier than it looks." Corey pointed out; "Yeah I think we might be in agreement here Corey." said Kenji who also looked down a dirt path. "Okay so there's a lot of ground to cover right so we better get going." Gado said to the group as everyone was gathering outside by the entrance; "I think it's best for all of us to separate so we can cover more ground." Gado suggested. The group was in agreement and spitted up into separate groups; Yugo went with Alice, Jenny was with Gado, Long was still standing there. "Long what are you doing?" Yugo asked; "I'm sorry Yugo but I don't want any part of this; it goes against my agreement with Xion. Besides I'm trying to keep myself more at peace I don't want to use this power." Long explained; "Really; then why are you even here with us Long?" asked Yugo who seemed surprised. "I'll be for support nothing more, I know that may be selfish of me but it's my decision I don't want to cause any problems that's all." he answered. Yugo shook his head in disappointment; "How can you this; after all you come all the way here and decided to just stay behind and do nothing?" Corey asked which surprised everybody even Long was shocked. "What are you saying?" Long asked back; "You heard me; why did you come here if you knew you weren't going to do anything then why did you agree?" he asked again trying to find an answer. There was frustration beginning to build inside Corey; "It's something difficult for me to explain; even if I did explain you wouldn't understand anyway." Long answered. Corey went wide eyed; "Excuse me; are you kidding me? You don't think I can handle a little explanation of yours?" Corey asked.

"Come on Corey; we don't have time to deal with all this." said Yugo who was getting frustrated by Corey getting into arguments with everyone. "I know but I just want an answer that's all; how hard can it be seriously?" asked Corey who as well was getting frustrated. "If he wants to know I will explain some time but just right now we do have other matters to address right now. You'll have to accept my choice for right now Corey." Long answered which only made Corey more upset but he thought that maybe was not the perfect to get into someone's life story. "You're right Yugo now's not the right time to ask." said Corey who sounded disappointed; "Thank you Corey; at least you can try to understand why I decided to stay back." said Long. "Yeah, whatever." replied Corey as he went over to Jamie who had a concerned look on her face; "Okay then," said Yugo. "Can we get going were burnin' daylight!" said Uriko which got the attention of everybody; Alice smiled. "Yeah we are Uriko let's get going guys." said Alice who gave her sister a confident smile; after a few seconds the pairs broke off into different directions were the cave is hiding the tabula crest. Corey had a feeling that he was the closest to the location he just knew it; he was moving at a rather quick pace in which Jamie was having difficulty. "Slow down Corey, you need to take your time with this you have no idea where this thing is." she said; "I can't do that Aunt Jamie; there is someone else looking for this object and if he gets his hands on it first then the world that we know will dramatically change." explained Corey. "What the hell are you saying?" asked Jamie who didn't know what was going on she just joined the group with having little information.

Corey stopped and needed to explain what was going down; "Look Aunt Jamie this is what's happened; for the past couple of weeks a zoanthrope has been killing other zoanthropes who have the XGC mark so he can absorb their energy so he can open this gate which would make him a very powerful and unbeatable zoanthrope. What were going to do is find it and destroy so we can get rid of the mark and the object at the same time." Corey explained which left Jamie almost dumfounded. "So that's what the whole thing is about; it madness why would someone do this. Why are you doing this Corey; you're too young you might die." she said sounding worried sick; "Because Aunt Jamie I know the risks but I don't care. I just want this bullshit to end; and besides I have the mark too I want to get rid of this thing so I don't have to worry about dying by this damn mark!" said Corey who was getting upset again. "That doesn't mean anything Corey. I'm not letting you go through with this; I want you to go back to where Long is and don't go anywhere understand me young man?" Jamie asked. That did it; "Damn it Jamie! Don't you understand? I'm going to do this; I'm not going to listen to you I know what I'm doing and you think you're going to stop me. You picked the wrong day to do so." Corey said as frustration began to turn into rage; Corey began to walk again determined to destroy Stan and the crest and possibly Xion for the pain that he put Nagi in. Jamie caught up to Corey and grabbed his shoulder which obviously caught Corey's attention and rapidly turned around going into a fighting stance prepare to fight his aunt right in the middle of the forest.

"You don't want to do this Corey; I don't want to hurt you." said Jamie who was standing there looking defenseless; Corey gave her a dark look like he wasn't listening to her and was about to beastorize and fight his aunt. "You really think you can beat me? You couldn't even stand up to my pace in your beast form." explained Corey he had made a point; it didn't matter. "Corey please don't make me have to hurt you, I don't care if you're stronger or faster than me. I just don't want to have to deal with the guilt of killing you." Jamie said looking almost sad faced at Corey trying to make him feel bad; it had no effect on Corey. He was still in his stance at the ready; "Come on Corey listen to reason. Snap out of it; you're not going to fight." she said again then Corey remembered what Kenji said a while ago about controlling his anger. He finally snapped back to reality and begun to look around as saw Jamie looking concerned of her niece; "Corey I'm glad that you've decided to finally listen. You've gotten worried for a moment there; I thought that I would have to fight you." she explained. Corey was confused, "Wait what happened; you were going to fight me why. What did I do Aunt Jamie?" asked Corey. "You've gotta to be kidding right?" Jamie asked back; "I don't understand what I did." he said. "Okay let me explain because obviously you can't remember. I told you that you weren't going to the cave and destroy whatever it is and then you flipped out and next thing you do is getting ready for a fight." explained Jamie as Corey realized what happened; he felt stupid. "Wow, I guess I do need to control myself. That was too close to call, I gotta make sure I'll get that taken care of." said Corey embarrassed.

"That's okay Corey, we all need to learn some point in our lives but just make sure to keep that in check. You may hurt someone or even yourself." said Jamie. "Yeah you're right; but that doesn't matter right now I've got other things to take care of like finding that stupid cave." Corey said as started to remember what direction he was going before blacking out. "I don't think so Corey." Jamie said, "Excuse me; I don't care what you think right now. All that matters is taking care of something that's a matter of life and death." he said getting angry once again. "I'm sorry Corey I don't think that you'll survive this. In my opinion I would let you do this but something is telling me that something bad might happen." she explained. "I know that you still worry about me Aunt Jamie but sometimes I need to handle things by myself. It's my choice to do this; if I get hurt then I'm hurt. I have to deal with the consequences that happen from my choices." Corey explained. Jamie had a sigh of relief; "I'm surprised by this Corey; if that's what you wanna do then by all means I won't be in your way then." she said. "Really; you're not gonna help me out?"Corey asked; "I think you'll do better without me, trust me. If you think you're ready to do this then it will make you more mature." Jamie explained. Corey felt relieved; "Thanks Jamie I promise I won't let anyone down; I'll see you when I get back." Corey said as he started walking; "One more thing Corey; good luck." she said. "Thanks, I'll need it." said Corey continued walking towards the cave.

Elsewhere there was a conversation between two people; Gado was beginning to argue with Jenny about what was going to happen. "Jenny it's important to have Corey on board with the WoC; the reason for everything that happens in this world and maybe there's a reason why Corey is here." explained Gado. Jenny still didn't like the idea of having a rookie helping them out with destroying the tabula; "I know that you have some faith in the boy but Gado darling I don't think it was the right choice to bring him out here and a suicide mission." said Jenny. "It wasn't my choice it was his and besides he said he already fought the unborn so I don't he won't be a problem for Corey." said Gado; "He also said that the unborn wasn't trying to kill him as well so the next time they fight Corey may not be so lucky." she pointed again. "I'm sure Corey wouldn't fight Xion again since he said that it wasn't his destiny it was someone else's." Gado argued back; Jenny stayed silent as they were walking. "It doesn't matter right now about Corey or Xion." said Jenny trying to change the subject; "Then what matters right now?" he asked curious to hear her answer. "Our future, what happens if we fail in trying to destroy the tabula and Xion wins what will happen to us? I just wonder the worst case right now." she explained. "When you say that worry about everyone you're referring to us?" Gado asked; "Yes, I want to know what our future is going to be like. I want to know about that question I asked last night." Jenny explained; Gado knew what she was saying. They've been around each other for at least a year and they weren't getting any younger and their future was getting more unclear each day and she asked about if they were going to grow old and live in peace until the day they die. He stood there and thought about it a little longer; Jenny too stood patiently waiting for his answer. "Alright I have thought about your question and here's my answer." said Gado as Jenny was full of anticipation.

The day was moving rather quickly and Xion was finally getting close when he thought that the cave was only a half an hour turned into more of a two hour walk due to the fact that Stan got the both of them lost. "Damn it Stan; I thought you were good at maps?" Xion asked, "Well it's been awhile since I took a hike in the woods and I'm never been through this before; so sorry for the poor map reading." Stan said who as well was getting frustrated. He knew that Xion was getting impatient and he needed to find the cave entrance soon before he would end up in the ground before the day was over; "I know we gotta be close. It's only a few feet away." said Stan as decided to look around his surroundings and not the map. Stan noticed a side pathway over by a few trees and chooses to investigate; he began to have a funny feeling about this. He kept walking for a couple of minutes he finally found it. "Wow." he said in amazement at the cave; it was a decent sized cave from the look of it Stan knew that this was it. "Xion; come over here I think I found what you were looking for." yelled Stan trying to get Xion's attention; Xion wasn't too far from Stan and was able to hear his yell. He went over there as fast as he could. "What is it; it better be important or I'm," he stopped and looked at the cave entrance. Xion began to feel the tabula's presence from where he was standing; "Good work Stan maybe there is some use for you after all." said Xion. "So this must be the cave?" Stan asked; Xion nodded his head meaning 'yes'. Xion went into the cave to look for the tabula. Stan decided to stay out by the front to stand guard and make sure no one would get through. After a few minutes Xion had difficulty at first finally found the a small crest with a foreign language written; "I finally found you after two long hard years it's my turn to use you're power." Xion said out loud. He stood there and observed it and began to sense that there quite a few zoanthropes who bear the XGC mark were not too far away from the cave; one of those zoanthropes was Corey Dawson who was the closest to the cave.

Corey really wasn't that far maybe at least a hundred yards from the entrance. It was just him all alone; Aunt Jamie went back to where Long was awaiting for everyone's arrival back. He was alone with his thoughts; he began to think about Nagi and his promise to her that he would return in one piece. He began to smile; Corey knew that Nagi was special that she was different from the other girls he dated back in the states. Corey had a feeling that there may be something between the two; he didn't want to push their relationship too far it was early still. He needed to focus on that if or when he got back; right now he had one thing to do right now and that was to destroy the tabula crest and get rid of the stupid mark. Things were quite, he began to feel a dark presence nearby like there was when Xion showed up; he knew that he was close. He began to sprint over where picked up a scent that he knew that was very familiar to Corey. It was Stan he was here as well; that meant one thing for Corey. He may have to fight him his father in order to get to Xion. He was close so Corey decided to slow down so he wouldn't get caught; Corey saw his dad outside the cave looking like he was guarding the door so no one couldn't get through. "Damn it, I knew this would have to come down to this." Corey said aloud but not too loud so Stan could hear him; Corey had to move in slowly so he can have the element of surprise.

Corey began to move in, waiting for the right moment to strike. Stan didn't take notice of his son for the longest time; that was perfect for Corey as he was only a few feet in front of him. Corey stopped right behind Stan who still didn't take note of a second body right near him; but then again very few people could get past him in the first place. "Corey what in the hell are you doing?" Stan asked as he turned over to look right at his son; 'shit!' Corey thought to himself. "Did you really think that you could get past me without noticing?" he asked. Corey was lost for words he didn't want to run into the man he despised most in this world; "I thought I had some chance at least." Corey answered. Stan shook his head in disappointment; "Corey I don't want to do this but I have to make sure that no one gets into the cave. I'm sorry but I have no other choice." Stan said; "Why are you apologizing Stan; didn't you know I stopped listening to your apologizes after I was five." Corey replied, shocking Stan. Corey was ready to fight his worry about fighting Stan went away after Stan said sorry; "Well…if that's how you want to do this then I'll have no problem killing you my son." he said getting into his fighting stance which was like a modified horse stance. "Finally you decided to do something right for once…" Corey said getting into a stance as well; "…and remember I'm not your son anymore, I'm going to finish what I started." Corey finished. Their fight had begun; Stan threw the first punch but Corey was able to dodge and returned with a small series of combos with a few hitting its mark.

Stan was able to get a couple of hits as well; but Corey was dodging a lot of attacks it seemed to be more like sparring for a minute or two until the hits got more aggressive. Corey was getting more hits in than Stan who was having difficulty; 'Perhaps he's too strong for my own good.' Stan thought to himself trying to keep up still. He decided to go with plan two; he let Corey hit him hard so he could go into his beast form; Corey's punch sent him flying back a few feet over by some trees. It was enough for him; Stan began to concentrate his energy to transform. His body began to take shape of an eagle, wings grew out from his back ripping his shirt to shreds, hands and feet became sharp killer talons and claws; he was still transforming as Corey caught his attention and he knew what Stan was up to, it didn't matter. "You really think that's going to stop me?" Corey asked; Stan finished the transformation revealing a bald eagle zoanthrope ready to kill Corey. Corey only scoffed as Stan began the attack once more, Corey was beginning to struggle; Stan knocked him hard to the ground almost knocking the wind right out of Corey. It was _his_ turn; he got up and got into a small stance as Corey went into his wolf form; his eyes turned to that familiar yellow, his hands became claws, Corey was becoming more wolf like and his transformation was going a lot faster since he's getting use to his beast form. After a few minutes Corey was now in his beast form as the two zoanthropes continued their fight; Corey was now faster and stronger than Stan now, Corey struck with a series of combos. Stan's blood began to gush everywhere but it seemed mild because he couldn't feel it; Stan tried to grab Corey and throw him in the air but it failed.

Corey countered with a grab of his own and throwing Stan like a baseball and sending flying to the cave's outside wall; making Stan go back to his human form. The fight was too easy even for Corey; he walked over to his father still in his beast form observing the now fearful human that seemed to be powerful. "Please Corey you wouldn't hurt me. I'm your father." Stan said sounding desperate; Corey shook his head, "You really are pathetic, before I kill you explain me what project evolution was." Corey asked in his wolf voice. "You want me to explain, and do you know about it?" he asked confused; "Uriko told me; and yes explain. You'll be dead a lot faster if you don't." Corey explained. "Fine since you're making sense," Stan said beginning to explain; "When I was working for Tylon, they wanted all of their four major labs to have one test subject to become a new form of assassin." said Stan. "One from Japan, America, China and Europe; only one lab was successful and that was Japan since china failed since their assassin left and Europe's assassin didn't want to do it and America failed because you escaped." he continued to explain leaving Corey shocked. "We were trying to make a super assassin for Tylon so we could rely on more than one assassin. That's what evolution was, are you happy? Did you get your answer?" Stan asked who seemed to struggling; he was dying Corey's throw did a lot of damage to Stan. Several broken bones a fractured spine and other damage is causing Stan to bleed out.

Corey went back to his human form; he stood there silently watching his father bleed to death. "Are you just going to watch me die; you're not going to help me?" he asked taking notice of Corey. He was still silent; "You're finally suffering; you feeling pain that you deserve after all these years. Isn't fate a bitch?" Corey asked laughing, finding humor in all of this. Stan didn't take kind to that; "You piece of rotten shit! You'll learn from your arrogance soon." he replied in anger. "We'll see." Corey said trying hard not to laugh so much; "You…" Stan trying to say but he fainted and went into shock as he was finally finished. Corey stood there in silence with a smile on his face; he was finally at peace, closure had come. Corey noticed that there was something trying fly away with the wind; he picked it up and tossed it into the wind. "You're welcome mom; I did it." he said as he headed over to find Jamie and hope that everyone will return soon.

In the cave Xion was trying to figure out the language written on the crest, he had a feeling that Stan was killed but that was one loose end taken care of. Xion was getting frustrated; "I can't believe I forgot the translation for this! It's impossible," he paused and remembered that Stan had it in his pocket. He went back outside to discover the dead body, he knew it was Stan but he didn't care; he looked for the note but Xion couldn't find it. "No…it's not here. It just can't disappear like that." said Xion as he kept looking. "No; damn you Stan!" he exclaimed, he went back to the cave gave the crest a mean, cold look; "Damn you tabula." he said as Xion unleashed one of his blades and destroyed the crest making sure so no one would activate it. After brewing there after a several minutes Xion left still in frustration, walking out and disappearing with the wind.

Back at the trail entrance Long and Jamie were both enjoying the nice weather as the morning became the afternoon; waiting for someone return hopefully alive and not dead. Then after a couple of minutes a lone figure was appearing from not to far; it was Corey who felt better than before. He noticed that the XGC mark had disappeared from his shoulder; he knew that someone had destroyed the crest. "Corey; you're back!" Jamie said as she ran over to see that her nephew made it back alive; "Corey, you did it! I should have never doubted you." she said again. Corey also looked over at Long; he too also noticed an improvement in Corey since he met him, "Where's everyone else; are they back yet?" Corey asked. "No one has come back yet but what happened?" Jamie asked back, "I killed Stan we fought; he won't be a problem anymore." Corey answered. Jamie seemed surprised by the answer even though it was true; "Well I'm glad that you made it back alive, that's the important thing." she said. The two of them kept talking until Yugo and Alice came back first, noticing that was alive and he told them the same thing; Uriko and Kenji returned giving him congrats. Gado and Jenny was last to return holding each other's hands; "So the crest was destroyed?" Gado asked, who didn't notice the mark's disappearance; "Look at where the XGC mark was on you." Corey pointed out; everyone looked and saw no marks. "This is crazy! Corey how did you do it?" Uriko asked; "I didn't do anything, I think Xion did it cause he got frustrated, I don't know." Corey answered with a laugh. Everyone was still in conversation for most of the rest of the day until it was getting late and everyone went back to Yugo's apartment to celebrate a giant victory; with Corey as a hero amongst everyone in the group.

**Yeah it's finished! I know it was short but it was a lot; I hope you enjoyed reading Evolution. Stay posted for the epilogue. **


	12. Echo of the past

Here's the final chapter of Evolution enjoy. It's my take on bloody roar. Please enjoy!

I will never own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I will always own my characters and story.

**BLOODY ROAR: EVOLUTION**

"**Echo of the past" **

The sun was slowly going down as the day was finally coming to a close. Everyone else in Yugo's apartment was taking a breather but Corey was looking out at the sky once more enjoying its beauty; he was deep in thought remembering the events that occurred earlier. The thought that Xion was still alive had bothered him and he knew that he'll be back waiting for the opportunity to strike. Corey began to zone out and thought what occurred only a week before he met Yugo at school; everything was stable nothing bad had happened just only having a series of nightmares about him becoming a zoanthrope but those nightmares had come to a shocking reality. "Corey," said Anna; "Yeah mom?" Corey asked. "I took a look at your report card. It doesn't look good. What's been on your mind?" she asked having a concern. Corey didn't want to say much since he was keeping it to himself; Corey didn't answer. "Alright Corey I know you've got something on your mind and if you hold it in for too long it would cause problems for you in the future." Anna explained. Corey still didn't want to say anything, he sat there quietly looking down at his food; he couldn't keep ignoring her for long. He looked up at her and sighed; "There has been something that's been bothering me; it's hard for me to describe. I keep having strange dreams like," Corey paused. His mom was listening she couldn't make any sense of what Corey was saying; "Go on," she said trying to encourage him. "Well, I keep dreaming that I fight this person and when this guy starts talking I get angry at him. The next thing you know I begin to transform into some kind of monster; I don't even know why I do that. What does that mean mom?" Corey asked.

She was silent for a moment, "I'm not sure Corey," she began to say; that wasn't the answer that he was hoping for. He was still zoned out until there was an arm on Corey's shoulder; he snapped back to the present day. He looked over to see who the person was, it was Uriko; "What are you thinking about big brother?" she asked looking out at the sunset as well. "Um nothing much really." Corey answered; "Oh come on Corey I know you're thinking about something. You're not good at hiding things." she explained. She got him there; "Alright I was just thinking about what my life was like before this whole thing started." Corey explained. "I see," said Uriko; "Corey I want to apologize for not talking about what happened at the warehouse. That news was shocking to me, I should have done better with that." she said; "Its fine Uriko; I'm not mad at you for that. I would have done the same thing, but you know what I don't care about apologizes. I'm done with them, Stan said too much; even with his dying breath he begged me not to kill him. So don't worry about sis," Corey said. "Really; thanks a bunch Corey. You don't mind if I call you big brother sometimes, since you are the oldest and it doesn't matter if were from different moms; so is it cool?" she asked. Corey smiled, "Sure it's cool with me, sis." Corey answered; "Thanks," Uriko said energetically giving him a sibling hug. "You're welcome, just don't squeeze me to death." he said sarcastically. Uriko laughed, Corey was thinking 'this must what's its like having a sibling.' he asked himself. "Come Uriko I think that's all Corey can handle right now, he's still hurting a little." said Alice jokingly; he was still in some pain after the fight.

Corey walked over back to join the celebration with everyone else; he was taking it all in. Corey was looking around the room, he was looking for Jamie; he had to tell her something. Instead Jamie found him; "Corey I need to ask you something," she said. "Go ahead." Corey answered, "I want to know what you're planning on doing. I'll be going back to California and since your plane ticket was good for thirty days and it was a round trip; I was wondering if you wanted to come back." she explained, everyone in the room was quite. Corey was caught off guard, he didn't know what to think; there were eyes all watching him waiting to see what his answer was. Before he could answer there was a knock on the door, Yugo went over to answer; it was Nagi. Corey was still thinking he looked over at the door to see who it was; "Nagi?" he asked getting up. "Corey I knew you would make it back!" she said as the two teens held onto each other like they would never see each other again. Jamie was shocked by this, "What the hell is this Corey?" she asked demanding to find out; "My name is Nagi Kirishima, a friend of Corey's." she introduced herself to Jamie which made her more upset. "You never told me." Jamie said, "I was too busy trying to do my job, I forgot to tell you. I think is better to have her introduce herself personally." Corey explained. "Okay, nice meeting you Nagi, I'm Corey's aunt; Jamie." Jamie said introducing back; "So how did it thing go Corey?" Nagi asked. "In a minute Nagi, I just need to give my aunt an answer to your question." he said.

"Which is?" Jamie said, Corey looked at everyone else then looked at Nagi smiling with excitement. He looked at Jamie waiting for the answer; "Can I see the ticket please?" Corey asked. Jamie handed him the plane ticket and read it briefly; Corey began ripping the ticket up leaving her in shock. "Corey; what are you doing?" Jamie asked; "I'm not going back," he explained. "What are you saying then; that you don't want to go back home where you belong?" she asked. "I belong here now Aunt Jamie, here with people that look out for each other. Besides I feel like I belong here; I want to be here with Nagi as well." Corey explained. Jamie shook her head in disappointment; "Corey I thought you would be excited to go back." she asked. "I'm sorry Jamie, I want to move on in my life." he said again; Jamie was still disappointed. She walked over to the door and was about to leave, "Corey I want to leave you with this; just remember who you are and do the best that you can do." she said; "Bye Aunt Jamie." Corey said, "Bye Corey and best of luck." she said as Jamie left. As the door closed silence was broken, "Wow Corey I thought you would go." Yugo said shocked by his decision; "I wanted to stay here more and besides I would miss you Nagi." he explained. "Thanks Corey." Nagi said giving a small kiss on his cheek; "So where are you gonna stay?" Alice asked, he looked over at Nagi. "As long you don't make too much of a mess." she said smiling again; "I guess things are going to be peaceful for now?" Yugo asked. Everyone was unsure about that question; "I wouldn't bet on that since Xion is still out there ready to strike again." Gado said, "Then we just have to be prepared then." Corey replied; "Yes; yes we do." said Nagi who looked at Corey then at everyone else as of now things were in order and in peace.

**Yeah! I finally finished Bloody Roar evolution; I know it was short but I had fun doing this hopefully I will be able to continue this! I hope that anyone had enjoyed this, stay posted for more stories soon! –Lupinechaos. **


End file.
